A Hogwarts Love Story: Two Against the World Volume 3
by KatMadison913
Summary: Dementors surround Hogwarts to find Sirius Black. They end up attacking both Abigail and Harry because of their connection with him. Buckbeak came in between their friendship, making the future of Draco's and Abigail's relationship in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

August 21, 1993

A gasp appear out of my mouth when I have been awaken by a dream. Nightmare. Someone's calling for help in pain. Both Rebekah and Willow are still sleeping peacefully in their beds of our holiday home in Scotland.

I place on a warm jacket over my nightwear and head out into the foggy night. My ears are leading to where the sounds of pain. Finally the source appeared. An adult werewolf injured at the shoulder lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped a little, kneeling down to the creature of the night, "what happened?"

He let out a growl that was suppose to be towards me, but it became for the pain. Seeing this sight hurts my heart. I carefully help him up on me while I quickly head back to the home. The fireplace is magically lit up, warming up the sitting room. My guest lays on one of the couches on his good side.

I quickly get a bowl of warm water with a cloth and supplies to heal the wound. Soon the wound is clean from the blood. Medicine covers the wound while bandages hold everything together.

"Who did this to you?" I asked with a low voice.

No direct response just low growls as his dark eyes look down sadly. Tears form in my eyes feeling his pain and sadness. Carefully my arms wrap themselves around him as my eyes closed, not wanting to cry. He covers the top of my head with his lead as if he's hugging back.

A kiss is placed on his head and I place a blanket on his body.

I woke up early in the morning to check on my guest, but when I returned he has disappeared. What was left behind was the blanket folded up nicely on the couch and a note.

" _Thank you for your healing Princess Abigail. I am forever indebted to you. We will encounter again very soon. Sincerely, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Remus Lupin_."

"Hmm," I smiled to myself, "Professor Remus Lupin, huh?"

September 1, 1993

Today's the day that this year's students will be arriving. My best friends, friends, and cousin are coming! But that also means Miss Parkinson will be joining as well. Oh boy.

My school shoes make soft footsteps on the floor of a hallway. I figured since I have a few more hours till their arrival, the professors could need some help, especially for Professor Lupin. It brings a smile to my smile when I am believing we will be great friends.

Along the way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, a weird feeling appear on me. I look behind me and see nothing. I shrugged my shoulders and continue on walking. Then it appeared again. This time I didn't turn around, but increase my speed.

Suddenly, my body frozen. A ghostly hand touch my shoulder from behind and roughly turns me around. I came face to face with a hooded figure! The daytime light turn dark as night. Fog covers the floors and anything below. A pair of ghostly hands hold onto my neck, squeezing the air and life out of me.

I feel weak. My knees are bending down to the floor. There's nothing that I could do because my body is frozen in time. Darkness surrounds my vision and…..nothing.

My eyes finally open as I let in a deep breath of air. Blurry vision soon becomes clear with my glasses and I found myself in the Hospital Wing.

"Abigail child!" Mommy speaks, worried. "Are you alright?" she asked, sitting next to my bed and holding my hand.

"I'm alright, but my neck still hurts a little," I speak, immediately noticing my voice is a little lower than usual.

"One of the Dementors attacked you."

From my laying on my back position, eyebrows frown in confusion. "Dementors?" I didn't know what she meant.

"There have been rumors and possible sightings of Sirius Black escaping from prison."

"Who is that?"

"Don't worry about it," she replies quickly.

I was a little confused of her response, but I place that topic to aside for now. "Has the students arrived yet?"

"Not yet, they will be arriving within the hour."

"How are you feeling Miss McGonagall?" Madam Pomfrey walks over to us.

"I am doing fine Madam Pomfrey," I replied, slowly sitting up with Mommy's help.

"Good, well I have scanned through your throat and notice it's only bruised a little. So try not to speak for a couple of days, just focus on your breathing."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Also here," she gives me a piece of chocolate, "eat this and you will feel better."

"Thank you," I whispered, accepting it.

"Mommy!" Rebekah exclaims, running into the hospital wing with Willow behind her.

A weak smile appears on my face as I bring them to close to me.

A small blank book and a small set of a feather and ink sits perfectly on my hands as my translation. Taking Madam Pomfrey's orders seriously. I just hoping that everyone will understand why I am doing this.

I stood at the entrance of the school, waiting for my friends and family to arrive like I usually do. My friends from Slytherin and Gryffindor soon arrive onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Immediately, my cousin Harry sees me and smiles big.

"Abby!" he exclaims, opening his arms to me for a hug.

"Harry!" I exclaimed, hugging him back.

"What's wrong with your voice?" he asked, concerned, looking at me.

"A dementor attacked me," I write down, to prevent it to go worse.

"One attacked me as well," my eyes widen in shocked, "they are looking for Sirius Black."

"Mommy mentioned him. Are they confusing us with him?"

"Possibly, but right now let's keep it down and think more of this later."

I nodded my head with a smile.

My reunion with Hermione and Ron is similar with Cousin Harry and they understood about my situation of my voice.

Some time later, I am walking towards the Great Hall when something - someone - grabs me from behind me. They spin me around while bridal style. Giggles escape my lips at the action before noticing that it is Draco!

But there's something different about him. He has gotten taller, his blond hair has fallen down, and he's no longer the cute little boy that I am best friends with. He's now the most handsome man I have ever seen.

As soon as he settled down, icy grey eyes look deep within my eyes. A blush appears on my face when I stare deep within his.

"Hello my princess," he speaks in a deeper voice with a smile.

"Hello Sir Knight," I whispered with a smile.

"Something wrong?" he frowns, sounding concern.

"Something attacked me," I explained for the third time today. "But I'm alright I just need to translate like this until my voice is better," I wrote it down and showed it to him.

"Well," he then smirks, "may I carry you to the Main Hall my princess?"

A smile appears on my lips again as I nod my head. I couldn't swore his grip tightens a little under me.

The High Table has Lupin, Snape, Mommy, Hagrid, and Dumbledore. Beautiful music of the choir singing to the strains of harpsichord. Quintet of toads joins in the joy of the feast. Hogwarts' caretaker, Filch, stands there looking grimly to the side as the red eyed Mrs. Norris switches at his feet. I chuckled when she quickly comes over to me climbing on the Unknown Table.

Soon the choir's song ends having Dumbledore rise up on his feet. He beams at the sight of all of the students are wearing their black hats.  
"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" the Headmaster greets everyone. "I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward the flaming kiwi cups that our own princess of Magical Creatures has made personally for us all." He smiles towards me which I smiled back with a wave before petting Mrs. Norris again. "While somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…" I silently giggled at Mommy clearing her throat of it. "Mm. Yes, first I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."  
Scatters of applause spread through the Hall when Professor Lupin waves to me with a smile. I happily return it.  
"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

I smiled happily at the new Care of Magical Creatures professor as everyone rapidly clapped. He turns ruby red, rises, and nearly topples the staff table, sending water goblets weaving.  
"If I may Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid speaks, managing to keep together, "I am in need of help for teaching such of a class."  
"Awe well you are allowed to have a student professor if you wish to do so," Dumbledore smirks, looking like he knows what Professor Hagrid is talking about.

My eyebrows frown in confusion at this.

"Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures," Hagrid smiles to me, "will you do the honor of becoming the Care of Magical Creatures student professor?"

All eyes are on me as I stood from my seat with a smile. "It's an honor that I happily accept," I answered, masking the pain and weirdness of the curtain tone. Surprisingly everyone cheers at the answer.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note," Dumbledore speaks up again, "Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."

My eyes widen as I feel my face grow pale.

"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."  
I can not get over the shock what the sudden news. This is going to be a very interesting year out of all of my schooling years. But I didn't know how interesting it is going to be.

After dinner, I begin to walk towards the location of the Forbidden Forest when I feel my arm get gently grabbed and pull to another location nearby. I look up and see Draco the one who pulled me to the side.

"Did a Dementor attacked you?" he asked softly, looking deep within my eyes.

My head moves up and down in a response.

"Dammit," he mumbles under his brother, looking down to the floor.

I gently place my hands on his face to bring him down to press my forehead on his. This action calms him down as he wrap his strong arms around my waist bringing me closer. Our eyes closed, enjoying this feeling.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you," Sir Knight Draco whispers.

"It's okay Draco," I whispered back, "what matters now that you are back with me."

He smiles to me looking deep within my eyes. I smiled back.

I stare out to the sight of the castle with Dementors roaming around the beautiful structure. My magical creatures are getting ready for bed as I am already in my nightwear.

'What is going on?' I thought to myself with a sigh. 'What is the connection between Cousin Harry and I with Sirius Black?'

"Mommy?" Rebekah pulls me out of my thoughts. "Big Brother and I are ready for bed."

"Alright Rebekah," I whispered softly with a smile.

The soft gray curtain gets closed over the large window.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2, 1993

First official day of third year and now I have classwork already. I just finished my second Potions class with Professor Snape and now it's lunch time. Unfortunately my school work needs to be done before my Defence Against the Dark Arts so I can speak with my new professor privately. Top of that, Professor Hagrid has me as the student professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Oh boy.

"Your highness?" a soft, low voice whispers to me.

"Professor Lupin," I speak surprised, looking up to him, "I was going to speak with you before class."  
"Actually I am free right now if you are ready," he says with a soft smile, before clearing his throat. "You can do your schoolwork in the classroom if you like."  
"Okay."

I pack up my stuff and follow him to the classroom where I get some stares from my Slytherin and Gryffindor friends.

It's the middle of lunch so we have plenty of time of discussing on what's on our minds. Professor Lupin made deadly sure that no one is around when he closes the door with a lock.

"How is your shoulder?" I asked, him, placing my stuff on of the desks in the front.

"Much better that it's fully healed," he answers, walking in front of me.

"Who attacked you?"

"Someone dark for sure." My eyebrows raised up. "Doesn't matter now, listen, you and I know why we are in need of a talk."  
"I understand completely."

"Princess," he sighs, sitting down in his seat, "I am dangerous around you and yet you are the only one who could really understand me."

"This I know professor. The Forbidden Forest will always open their arms to you," I smiled to him, hoping it will cheer him up.

"Really?" his eyes widen.

"First Commodore Firenze and my right hand man Matthew can arrange for something for you in terms of your citizenship with my magical creatures," I smiled again. "Also I can give you a title in my royal court."

"Thank you so much your princess," he smiles again, bowing down lowly to the floor to me.

"You're very welcome and there's no need to bow down to me."

September 6, 1993

I emerge from the Forest with a fistful of dead ferrets by the tail. Professor Hagrid wants me to get some for the class meeting today since we are going to finally use the textbooks for Thursday's class meeting.

. A bird appears to circle around me playfully making cute chirping sounds. I giggled as I watch it flutter away in different moves passing the floors and then into a birdbath. Soon it rests upon an ancient tree. My eyes watch it sings its beautiful song, but then a branch swings the bird into the air. As feathers fly while Whomping Willow tree returns to its usual shape.

"Whomping Willow Tree," I said sternly to the tree, "what did I say about hurting birds?"

It slouches down in sadness. I sighed and patting the bark with my free hand.

Each student sits in the desks of the Divination classroom. It has fat little pouffes among the familiar murky, incense-laden atmosphere.

"Welcome, my children," Professor Trelawney speaks up to us. "In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess…" I look over to see a crimson in colour scrim fluttering and our Divination professor, Sybil Trelawney, glides in a dramatic like way into our view with her eyes huge and bug like behind the enormous glasses. "The Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." Then she turns to me with curious eyes.

"Yes professor?" I asked confused.

"Your highness, in order for your happiness to become a reality, you must face challenges in your near future."

I stare at her for a few moments before looking down to my hands. "I understand Professor," I lowered my voice because that was a scarring thing to think about.  
"You boy!" she exclaims to Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I...I think so," he wasn't sure how to answer to her.

"I wouldn't be sure of that," our professor continues. "The first term will devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally...the crystal ball." Then she eyes another classmate of mine, I believe her name is Parvati. "By the way dear, beware a red haired man."

Parvati eyes over to Ron dubiously.  
"Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will….leave us forever."

Her words made all of us a little uneasy.  
She then smiles brightly, "well then. Shall we?"  
Each one of us begin to look through our textbooks for the symbols in the tea leaves. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but wonder what Professor Trelawney just told me. Challenges in my near future? Does she mean like in a year or two or sooner?  
"Broaden your minds, my dears," her voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "And allow your eyes to see...beyond." She peers into Lavender Brown's cup. "A five-leaf clover….You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." Then casually moves on. "Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…"  
Suddenly, Neville fumbles the cup in his hands and the brittle crash of china is being heard.

"...would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." Then Professor pauses by Ron. "What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"  
"Well," he begins, "he's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So...he's going to suffer but be very happy about it."

My eyebrows frown, catching my attention. I turn over my shoulder to see our professor taking the cup and looks inside to gasp at the sight. She let's out a scream.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked worried for my cousin.

Professor Trelawney turns back to Cousin Harry with a mixture of pity and fear. "My dear boy…..You have the Grim."

"The Grim?" I whispered to myself confused.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot," I said to him.

"But what does it mean, Professor?" Dean asked.

"'The Grim'," Lavender speaks up from reading her textbook. "'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen….of death'."

I look into my cup and notice that I too have the Grim, but then the tea leaves shift. The dog disappears and a new image emerges slowly into someone who's quietly familiar to me.  
"Professor," I speak to her once everyone begins to leave the classroom. "I was wondering-"

"You wish to seek the challenges in your future," she says, knowing what I want.

"Yes Professor. I understand why that you won't tell everything to me about the future, but if there anything about it that you can tell me?"

"Awe well, one challenge is will becoming really soon like tomorrow which will lead to more challenges."

"Is that all?"

"Yes your highness."

"Thank you Professor, my apologizes of disrupting your time."

Just about when I am about to leave the classroom, I heard her say to me, "be strong Princess Abigail."

September 7, 1993  
"C'mon now, get a move on everyone!" I called out to the students, gathering them to Professor Hagrid's Hut. "We got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up, so please follow me!"

Students from each house follows me towards a small paddock at one side of my forest. Inside of it, a freestanding iron rack hanging with dead ferrets and buzzing flies. Also a pumpkin patch is nearby.  
"Gather round," Hagrid speaks up. "Find yerself a spot. That's it."

"Now, first thing you will want to do is open your books-" I begin the lesson and stop to see Draco raising his hand to me. "Yes Draco?"  
"And exactly how so we do that Princess Abigail?" he asked me.  
I smiled, closing my eyes for a second. "Please let me show you." I gently take his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters which immediately violently at my touch.  
"Watch and learn," Hagrid smiles.

My fingers snaps the spellotape that is binding it open and it begins to bite. Gently and calmly I run a forefinger down the book's spine. The motion makes it shiver and it falls open in my arms quietly.

Everyone looks unsure, but Draco looks at me amazed.

"Righ' then," Hagrid speaks up. "So….so...yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Princess Abigail," he says to me when I gave Draco back his book. "Would yeh get our special quest?"

"Yes Professor Hagrid."

I walk over to the trees and return back with Buckbeak who I gently guide towards the students. The students step back in fear, but I made sure that the magical creature is nice and calm.  
"Beau'iful, isn't he?" Hagrid smiles, walking over to us.  
"Hagrid, Abby," Ron speaks up. "Exactly what is that?"

"He's a Hippogriff!" I smiled brightly to him.

"Now firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud," our professor adds in. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'caus it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wnts ter come an' say hello?"  
My eyes widen when everyone backed up, leaving my cousin in the front.

"Good man, Harry!" Hagrid smiles.

He looks around, then reluctantly approaches forward.

"That's it Cousin Harry, easy now," I guided him towards our Magical Creature. "Stop!" he does. "This here's Buckbeak, Cousin Harry. You want to let him make the first move. It's polite see?"

"Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow," Hagrid adds in, "and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?"

Cousin Harry wasn't sure of himself, but he nods anyways. He takes steps forward and bows to him. Buckbeak's eagle eyes studys my half blood cousin cannily. I watch as he waits and waits for his response.

"Back off, Cousin Harry, back off," I ordered to him.

He does what he is told and Buckbeak ducks his beak making me smile and Hagrid sighs in relief.  
"Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat," Hagrid's says.

He reaches his hand out to lay it on the magical creature's fierce beak. I join in the clapping when the class claps and Cousin Harry smiles.

"Look at that!" our professor gleams. "I reckon he migh' let both of yeh ride 'im!"

"Excuse me?" he asked, his smile drops when my eyebrows frown in confusion.  
"We'll jus' set yeh both behind the wing joint. Mind yeh do' pull any feathers out. He won' like that."

He first lifts Harry up high and drop him onto Buckbeak's back. Then my turn, but I have my legs to one side because of the uniform skirt. Before we can even get settled, Professor Hagrid slaps Buckbeak from the hindquarters while exclaiming, "Off yeh go!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprised at the Hippogriff's galloping forward.

Cousin Harry holds onto Buckbeak with me being protected in his arms. The giant wings unfold themselves looking huge and powerful. With a single sound of a whoosh, we soar into the air. Going higher and higher.

I look back to see Draco standing in front of the students looking back to me with worried eyes.

Soon my cousin and I relaxed to enjoy the flying. Sure I have transformed into creatures that can fly before, but something about riding Buckbeak seems so amazing. Wind is in our faces as it dances with our hair. The combined shadow of the three of us casting at the green grass below. Cousin Harry places his hands on my sides. I turn back to him and he simply smiles and nods his head. My arms move up to my sides, as if I'm making my own wings.

They move to the motion of Buckbeak's flight path to circling the Whomping Willow, passing the castle, and swooping down over to the Black Lake.

"I love you Cousin Abby!" he smiles big in his voice to me. "This is amazing!"

"I love you too Cousin Harry!" I smiled big as well.

Buckbeak's talons tickles the smooth glass of the water, summoning the Giant Squid to the surface briefly. Hagrid whistles, signaling us to return. Our magical creature wheels to make his way back to the meeting location, galloping into a halt. As Cousin Harry slides off, the class cheers. All except my best friend Draco who narrows his eyes maliciously.

"Good work, Harry and Abby!" Professor Hagrid smiles big to us when my cousin helps me down to the ground.  
"That was simply amazing Professor Hagrid," I smiled to him. Suddenly Draco pushes through the crowd roughly towards Buckbeak. "Draco-"

"It should have been me to ride that thing with you Princess Abigail not Potter!" he exclaims when Cousin Harry moves away. He turns to the magical creature, "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute-"  
"Draco! No!" but it was too late Buckbeak's steely talons slash down.

My best friend freezes at the attack and then looks down to the blood forming on his robes and screams.

I dash forward to try to calm the magical creature with my arms up in the air. Draco's behind me.

"Buckbeak! It's okay!" I speak to him, freaking out as well. Soon when his eagle eyes look deep within my glass covered eyes, he begins to calm down. "That's right boy, you're alright." I gently stroke his head.  
"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco screams.

I let out a scream when I see a deep gash glisten on my best friend's limp arm. "Oh my gosh Draco!" I hurried over to examine it. "Professor Hagrid, we need to get him to the Hospital Wing!" I said to my professor.  
"Class dismissed!" he said to the other students.

My arm is around Draco's waist as I help him to the Wing.

During lunch, I am holding a small bouquet of flowers for Draco since he's been in the Wing since I have brought him there. Two voices caught my attention. They belong to my best friend and his father.

"Don't worry son we are going to press charges on that bloody Hippogriff," Mr. Malfoy says in his usual cold tone.

"Good," Draco replies. "That's what he deserves to what he did to me."

I couldn't believe what my ears are telling me!

"Dr-Draco?" I choked up a little, entering in, feeling my heart breaking.

"Princess Abigail!" he's startled to see me gratefully. "I-I-"

"You-You're actually going to-to do that?" I feel tears running down my face.

"Of course we are," Mr. Malfoy answers, ignoring my tears. "Draco has been attacked a magical creature!"

My emotional eyes, fogging up my glasses, never leave from Draco's icy eyes. They're just begging me and I have no idea why they're doing that.

"How could you," I whispered, dropping the flowers to the floor.

I run away still crying. I ignore the calls that the young Malfoy are sending me. My heart is broken by out of all of the people these worlds….my own best friend and the man that I think I am truly in love with. My Sir Knight, the father of my magical creature children.

The short, curvy legs takes me towards my forest, passing through the barrier and anything I am used to. I turn into an owl to fly away. I don't want to be with anyone I know. Especially the Malfoy. Next thing I know was darkness surrounds me when I enter into a cave that wasn't the Unknown House.


	3. Chapter 3

_Some Time Later_

My eyes open slowly as my consciousness come back to me. Darkness greets me from all around when I feel a cold stone like floor under me.

"Lumos," I speak, pulling out my wand.

The bright light appears at the tip of my wand, showing me where I am. It's in a cave like chamber. I pick myself up from the floor and notice that I am still in my uniform from earlier.

Suddenly, fire lights up the hallway down to a location on torches. My wand is placed down as I follow the fire. Something doesn't seem right. What is strange is that once I got to the end of the hallway, a new set of lights will go on. I walk towards the mysterious lights as the ones behind me go dark. My feet begins to feel sore from walking too much.

Soon I find myself in a large, dark room. I step forward into the center, letting all of the lights turn off.

My body instances. Something, or someone, is here with me, but it doesn't feel threatened to me...it feels quietly familiar to me.

"Abby," a male voice speaks as the owner appears behind me. "Do you know," he speaks next to me, "who I am?"

"I...I…" I chocked a little, closing my eyes. "I know who you are."

"Do remember me...my child?"

Memories swim around my mind from when I was five years old. A man watches over me for my well-being. He always has a smile on his face and he would occasionally give me a toy or two before the other kids would take it.

"Sirius Black," a few tears run down my face. "Cousin Harry's and my godfather," foreign words keep on escaping through my lips. My eyes open and now crying happy tears. I turn to him and stare into his gray eyes. "D-Daddy?"

He smiles softly, knowing that he is my only fatherly figure. Sirius opens his arms and I accept by wrapping my arms around his torso. I let out a fit of cries in Daddy's chest as he hugs me tightly.

"I am so sorry for not being able to adopt you."

"Daddy it's alright," I speak softly, looking up to him. "Professor McGonagall adopted me."

"Yes I know and I'm forever grateful for her being your Mommy."

"I am as well, but Daddy why are you here in the Forbidden Forest?" I asked, looking up to him.

"I had to escape because a secret that I must keep hidden for your safety my daughter."

"Does it involve something here in Hogwarts?"

"Yes Abby."

"Daddy I don't want to get involve with the wizard law, but I want you to stay in the Unknown House," I snuggle into his chest.

"I know my child." He runs his fingers in my hair. "But as of right now I'm going to be in the Dragon's Den."

"Dragon's Den?" I thought to myself confused before looking back to him.

"In all in good time daughter," he says to me as if he read my thoughts.

September 10, 1993

Beautiful flowers gleam in the light of the dawn, slowly begins to wither. It's dew freezes, the grass grows into brittle. The Dementors sweeps by.

Today's my Defense Against Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin. On my way towards the classroom, Draco stands near the entrance with some of his Slytherin friends. He notices me with his eyes filled with emotions that looks like hurt, confused, and begging. I look back at him showing him how heartbroken I am before turning my head away from him as I continue on my way towards class.  
Once inside, a tall wardrobe starts to rattle violently as everyone regards it warily.

"Intriguing, yes?" Professor Lupin begins to the lesson. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"

"That's a Boggart, that is," I could barely hear what Seamus answer.

"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?" I raised my hand up for the answer. "Yes your highness."

"No one knows exactly what a Boggart looks like because they are shape shifters," I explained. "They take on the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. That's what makes it so-"

"Terrifying yes," Lupin speaks up. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repl a Boggart. Let's practice it now shall we? Without wands, please….Riddkulus!"  
"Riddikulus!" we all said together.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is...laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville," he calls for a student. "Come up here, will you?"  
I look over to him and notice that he steps forward uneasy, eyeing the wardrobe.  
"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" our professor asks him.

Neville mumbles something.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape," Neville replies a little louder.

My eyebrows raised up a little surprised while everyone laughs good-naturedly.  
Professor Lupin nods his head speaking, "Hmmm….yes. Neville, I believe you lie with your grandmother?"  
"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"

"She carries a red handbag…." he closes his eyes.

"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…" then Professor Lupin leans close to him to whisper something. Whatever it is caused Neville's eyes widen in shock. "You can do this, Neville."

My classmate nods nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!"

Lupin's wand sparks out to strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe bursts open. Professor Snape appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. I smiled shyly at the sight as Neville backs away frightened.  
"Think, Neville. Think!" Professor Lupin speaks to him.

"R-R-Riddikulus!" Neville casts out the spell and suddenly Snape's appearance changes.  
He now wears in a long, lace trimmed dress, towering by a moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag! I tried my hardest to not to laugh when everyone, except for the Slytherin students, roars in laughter. Neville blinks amazed at the sight before slowly grinning to himself.

Lupin then drops the needle on an old gramophone to play some music before pointing to Ron.  
"Ron! Forward!"

Professor Snape dissolves into a mad whirling mass then mutates into a giant spider. Our professor puts his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"Riddikulus!" he casts the spell.  
Roller skates appears on the spider's hairy feet and it begins to shuffle in place rapidly. Laughter of the classroom relaxes the youngest male Weasley.

Then Professor Lupin begins to call out students to come forward. Parvati's boggart is a vampire. Definitely need to stay away from her because vampires are pretty brilliant. I didn't laugh when the vampire whips it's cloak across its eyes and reveals to be dressed like Carmen Miranda. It shimmies out against its will. Next was Dean Thomas's. A giant Cobra.  
When the cobra turns into a Jack-In-The-Box, I was getting a little annoyed because of the Boggarts turning into Magical Creatures.  
Professor Lupin then grins and says to us, "Next!"

I take a breath of annoyance before stepping forward. The Jack-In-The-Box then looks at me before turning into the whirling mass. What got everyone's attention is that the mass splits into two. The first one lays on the floor turning into…..my cousin! But he's in a bloody mess and dead. My heart is racing when I see his death before me and I grew deadly pale when the second one appears on the wardrobe. It's Draco! He's sitting up against the wardrobe bleeding as well, barely alive. He looks over to me with tears in his eyes as he extends his arm towards me weakly.  
The music fades when Draco falls limp down to the floor, taking his last breath. I couldn't breath, move, or anything just stare at the deaths….  
Suddenly, Professor Lupin steps in with his wand ready. Draco and Cousin Harry disappears into one revealing clouds with a full moon. I know that Boggart very well.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin casts the spell.

It turns into a punctured balloon, whizzing crazily around the room, the darts back into the wardrobe. The door slams shut and the class cheers.

"Well done, everyone," he says to the classroom. "I think that's enough excitement for today. Princess Abigail, I need you to stay behind."

Everyone begins to exist with chattering. I can feel the eyes of the two people who I love and adored glancing back to me. I barely notice it as my breathing became shallow. Skin turn paler. The feeling of going to pass out.

Ever since the situation with Draco and his father, everyone hardly gets into my area wherever I go. Mommy and the professors are the only humans I let to be around me. Cousin Harry and my Gryffindor friends understands why and keeps my distance.

Once I am done with my dinner, I pack up and pick up my speed towards the exist of the Main Hall. The students are minding their own business, but I feel a pain of eyes staring at me. Draco's amazing gray eyes. My head stood up high as I leave the room. I could feel my heart heavy with emotion when I thought of him.

"Umm excuse me?" a soft, female voice speaks from behind me.

It startled me because there weren't any footsteps. I turn around to see a second years in a Ravenclaw uniform with long dirty blond hair and silvery gray eyes.

"May I help you?" I asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Your highness," she smiles, bowing down to me. "My name is Luna Lovegood and I wish to be under your wing."

"Why do you wish to be under my wing?"

"I have admired you since last year when I arrived here. You and I share similar interests in everything. You're so kind and gentle with magical creatures and would do anything for them. Also your care for nature-"  
"Alright Luna I understand!" I cut her off with a nervous chuckle. "Are you sure do you wish to be under my wing?" I asked, making that she is not telling a lie.

"Yes I am sure Princess Abigail," she smiles again.

I smile back, knowing she speaks the truth. "Well then Luna, I must do must some homework in the library, would you like to join me?"

"Yes please your highness!"

Luna and I walk together towards Hogwarts library. She's actually really cool and I immediately have a title for her.


	4. Chapter 4

September 11, 1993

Mommy and I are having a day off from Hogwarts and have a Mommy/Daughter day. Professor Dumbledore has given us permission to leave the campus temporary for the day. It's good because I need some advice for some things.

My Professor McGonagall look alike outfit clothed my body as I finish up getting ready. Willow is out taking his baby sister Rebekah out in the forest playing with their friends.

"Princess Abigail," Lutiendent Matthew speaks, appearing to me. "Severus Snape wishes to speak with you before you leave with Professor McGonagall."

"Allow him in," I speak, placing my long hair into a braid.

"Your highness?" my professor speaks, joining me into the dining room.

"Greetings Professor Snape," I greeted him with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to see how you are doing since the incident with Mr. Malfoy," he simply answers.

His response took me back in surprised. "Well," I replied feeling sad. "It's hard to see him around knowing that he did that to Buckbeak. He knows that I am the princess of magical creatures, but yet he does that."

"I'm sure that he has his reasonings," Snape comments, walking closer to me. Then he gently places his hand against my cheek.

I blush at his touch as we stare in each other's eyes. Even though I'm not initially sure who I am truly in love with, but I am very happy to have Professor Snape with me.

My hands touch his cold hand, melting into the touch. "Professor Snape," I speak, "whoever I choose -"

"I'll be happy no matter what," he says, answering unspoken question.

Slowly Professor Snape leans in and presses his lips against my forehead. The blush grew a little darker. When he pulls away, he smiles softly to me while still stroking my cheek. I smile back shyly.

"Your highness!" Lieutenant Matthew speaks up, appearing to us. "Professor McGonagall has arrived," he announces.

"Thank you Lieutenant," I thanked him.

I turn back to Professor Snape when my house ghost disappears. We share a moment of staring deep within our eyes before I smiled and curtseyed to him.

"Hello child," Mommy smiles when I appear before her. "Are you ready?"

"Hello Mommy and yes I am," I smiled back.

She and I link our arms together and head out. Our carriage ride awaits for us out of the Forbidden Forest. The professor enters in first as the student enters next.

"So," I smiled to her, "what are we going to do?"

"There's a wizarding town outside of the boundaries of Hogwarts that has lots of things we can do," she smiles back.

"Brillant!"

We giggled a little.

Mommy takes me to one of the cute little shops of the town. It's an artist's studio feel, but more of a class.

"Oh hello Welcome to Madame Madeline's school of the arts," a nice little wiser woman of a troll greets us when we enter in with a smile. "I'm Madame Madeline, what shall I help you today?"

"My daughter and I would like to try out a class of painting please," Mommy answers for us.

"Awe yes excellent choice," Madame Madeline says. "Please follow me to the painting room."

She takes us to a smaller room, but still big enough for a class up to twenty students. Mommy and I choose the chairs that are sitting across from each other with the campsites in front of each of us.

Madame Madeline gave us a basic class lesson for painting. Mainly what to do first and the supplies are needed.

I didn't have a picture theme, but my hand begins to sketch with the light colored ink from my guill. My mind keeps on balancing between Draco and Severus.

The young Malfoy and I are Two Against the World, but he did hurt my feelings badly. Severus is my professor so it's natural because my mother fell in love with her professor, my father, but at the same time I don't know if we are meant to be though.

"Oh what a beautiful heart my dear," Madame Madeline's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

'Huh?' I thought to myself confused, but I look at the painting a little closer.

Indeed it's a heart, but it's torn in two together. A rough sketch of one. On the left side has potions spells with a boarding in a darker side. While on the right side has a broom and snitch in Quidditch, a small drawing of the world, and a similar border. Both has a background of emerald green. The two are separated by the sharp zig zag.

"Thank you," I smiled to her, not wanting to appear confused.

She smiles back and continues on her journey.

I sketch some random Magical Creatures around the heart with the Forbidden Forest.

Before we all know it, the class is over and my painting is completed.

"We will have the painting dry while we are cleaning and then we present the paintings," Madame Madeline speaks with a smile.

Mommy and I walks over to the large sink with our supplies. Once we are completely cleaned, we return back to our chairs.

"Let's start with you," Madame Madeline smiles to Mommy.

Mommy stands up from her chair and presents her painting to us. "I painted our beloved school Hogwarts," she smiles, showing it.

"Oh wow it's beautiful Mommy," I smiled brightly to her.

She has gotten each detail of our school perfectly.

"Wonderful now your turn my dear," Madame Madeline smiles to me.

I nervously switch places with Mommy.

"My painting contains of everything that I hold dear to my heart," I smiled softly, presenting it.

"It's beautiful," the owner smiles again.

Mommy has a look on her face saying that she has something to say, but she simply smiles, "Brilliant my child."

"Thank you," I smiled back.

Our paintings are in the carriage ride as Mommy would like to treat us to some lunch. Which is good because I haven't eaten breakfast this morning.

"Abby child," she speaks to me once we got settled at a table of a nice resturant. "I know the true meaning of your painting."

"So you do know," I sighed sadly.

"Each one of the staff knows about your path now."

"Including Professor Lupin?"

"Yes. Listen child," she gently places her hand over mine, "I will be happy with whoever you choice in terms of future husband."

"Are you sure Mommy?" I asked her. "What if I don't choose someone you prove of?"

"I know that your heart is torn in two because of Draco and Severus, but you must follow what's best for you. Choose the one that gives you true happiness."

"Okay."

September 27, 1993

Mommy and I are at the Clock Tower Courtyard one morning. She's in need of help with the permission forms which I already have mine done.

"Remember!" I announced to the Gryffindor students. "These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege," I received a few forms. "Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that shall not be extended again."

"Cousin Abby-" Cousin Harry speaks to me.

"You don't have a permission form Cousin Harry?" I asked surprised. "I'm afraid without one there won't be any visits to the village. That's the rule."

"Yes I know, but I thought if Professor McGonagall could help since she is your parent."

"My apologizes, but she doesn't have any guardianship on you," my eyebrows frown in empathy. "I really wish that I can help, but I can't I'm sorry."

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asked with concern in his voice.

I paused for a few moments before speaking again, "I'm okay, I just need time to figure out who I am meant to be with."

"Meant to be with?"

"I'll explain everything later Cousin Harry."

I watch behind me sadly before joining everyone on our trip to the Hogsmeade Village.

Ron and Hermione gathers their friends together for the trip, leaving me. They want me to have some space for myself which I agreed. This is going to be rather interesting because I don't have my Court Lady Luna with me.  
I explore the Village with such wonder. Very brilliant and beautiful. One shop that catches my eye first was Honeydukes. The sweet shop. Just when I was about to enter in, someone very familiar unexpectedly comes to my side.  
"Abigail," Draco says softly, looking at me with his gray eyes soften to the glance. Then he opens the door for me. "My princess," he says with a soft smile.

My head nods without returning the smile and I enter in. Many sweets of all kinds greet us. Different colors too. There's so many to choose from and I don't know what to choose.

"Hello and welcome to the Honeydukes," one worker says with a smile.

"Thank you, do you have Calutron Cakes?" I asked smiling back.

"Yes we do."

"We will have six of them," Draco says to the worker.

I look at him surprised as he pays for the six of them.

"Three for you and three for me," he explains, grabbing the bag.

"Oh okay."

Draco takes us to a nice little area where we can sit down and eat the calutron cakes. When I just finished my first one, I quietly asked, "how's your wrist?" I didn't want to think about that part, but I was concerned for him nevertheless.

"It's better," he answers, moving it a little.

Then there's a silence between us.

"Princess Abigail," he says softly to me, "I am so sorry that you heard that."

"Draco, you really did hurt my feelings."

"I never once wanted to hurt you my princess," he's looking away. "Magical Creatures mean the world to you, but I didn't know what I was thinking. Seeing you with Potter riding the hippogriff, something snap inside and I lashed out."

"It's not your-"

"It is my fault!" he tightens his fists. "Your happiness means a lot to me and you are bonding with the last of your real family."

"Did you really want to ride Buckbeak with me?" I asked, remembering that day.

"Yes I did," Draco sighs, then finally look back at me with a few tears in his eyes.

A million thoughts run through my head. Hearing him and seeing him like this has made feel something new. I move my hand on the bench to lace my pale fingers with his.

"Do you care for me like really care for me?" I asked softly with a couple tears in my glass covered eyes.

"More than anything in this whole universe," the Malfoy places his free hand against my cheek.

My face flushed at the melting touch as my free hand touch his hand. I look deep within his eyes.

Suddenly he leans closer to my face, closing his eyes. My face deepens when his soft lips are press against my other cheek. Draco kisses my pale flesh right next to the corners of my lips. He stays like this for a few moments before pulling away.

"I don't know if I can take you back yet," I asked feeling almost fearful to him softly.

"I understand," he says softly. "I am willing to do anything that it takes to really show how much I care about you."

"I don't know what you can do to show me."

"You don't need to worry about that, just allow me to do that." He grew silent for a few moments before speaking again, "Can I at least buy you a drink please?"

"That would be lovely," I finally smile to him.

He smiles brightly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Some Time Later_

Later that night when everyone is gathered for the evening meal, Court Lady Luna happily accepts my offer of sitting at the Unknown Table.

"Oh my Merlin!" she exclaims happily when she sees the gift I have for her. "I love it!"

The gift is a friendship bracelet that I made in her Ravenclaw House colours and a small pendant of a mermaid. It goes perfectly to my matching bracelet of Unknown House colours and a dragon pendant.

"I want to make sure that you have something from your best friend," I giggled at her happiness.

"What's the Hogsmeade Village like?" she asked smiling.

"Oh many shops of different kinds were everywhere."

"And the post office! It's about two hundred owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" we hear Hermione speaks with a smile.  
"And Honeyduke's is brilliant!" Ron joins in. "Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees and blood flavored lollipops for Halloween!"  
My cousin simply nods, picking quietly through the brilliantly colored sweets on the table.

Hermione seems to notice when she speaks, "But, I mean, after awhile, it got a big boring. Don't you think Ron?" she asked the younger male Weasley.  
"Huh?" he asked then realized about my cousin's behavior. "Oh yea, dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Rocket Sneakoscope." He places a small glass spinning top on the table. "If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know it can't hurt, given that…"

"I'll be right back Lady Luna," I speak to her before heading over to the Gryffindor Table. "Greetings my Gryffindor family and friends," I greeted them with a smile. "Cousin Harry I got some Liquorice Wands for you," I said, sitting next to him, offering them to him.  
"Sirius Black's trying to kill us Cousin Abby," he mumbles under his breath to me before looking up to grin at his friends. "I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this." He looks at the Sneakoscope. "Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt." And with that, he takes one of the wands into his mouth.

Later that night, Cousin Harry asked for me to walk him to the Gryffindor House. Confused, I accept the offer when I was saying my goodbyes to Lady Luna. He's seem to be pretty quiet about what's on his mind, maybe it's what he said under his breath to me.  
There's a strange crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing.

"What's the hold up? Only Neville ever forgets the password," Ron noted.

One seventh year that I can tell is Percy Weasley come passing over to the crowd. "Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy…" suddenly he stops. "Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!"

The four of us share dark looks when the youngest Weasley emerges from the crowd and her face looks ashen. "The Fat Lady….she's gone."

"Probably stuffing her face with the apple in that still life on the second floor again," Ron speaks.

"No. You don't understand-"  
Hermione gasps, knowing what's going on and grabs my cousin's arm. I follow closely behind them and immediately notice the Fat Lady's portrait has been flashed viciously. Great of canvas hanging from the frame.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore speaks up, appearing to us. "Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."  
A scream catches our attention. The Gryffindor students dash to the landing. Dumbledore has his hand on my shoulder. He wanted me to stay close to him. The paintings on the walls whisper fearfully.  
"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor," Professor Filch announces when he found the Fat Lady.

He extends his crooked finger up high, possibly close to the ceiling. It's the Fat Lady cowers in a portrait trembling.  
"My Merlin," I gasped, seeing her. "Who did this to you dear lady?" I asked concerned.

"Eyes like the devil he's got," she begins in a trance. "And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Princess Abigail. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black."  
'Daddy?!' I screamed in my mind with my eyes widen in shock when everyone reacts.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you…" he says to the Gryffindor students, "to the Great Hall. Your highness," he turns to me, "follow me."

Later that night, I lay on the windowsill of my cave window, looking out to the appear, guarding the castle and searching for my daddy Sirius Black.

My mind shifts towards what happened before I return home. Gryffindor students are sleeping in sleeping bags. The lights of the Great Hall go out one by one. I was making sure that the second and first years are comfortable, knowing that they're most scared. The last person that I check was my cousin. He's still awake, staring out to the stars outside to the highest window.  
I sit down next to him as I rub his back. Hoping that will calm him down.

Soon a gentle creak appear to my side. Professor Snape passes through the great doors with Professor Dumbledore. His cold eyes meet my hazel green eyes through my glasses for a few moments before turning back to the Headmaster.  
"I've done the dungeons, Headmaster," he speaks. "No sign of Black nor anywhere else in the castle."  
Headmaster nods his head, "I didn't really expect him to linger."  
"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" my Potions professor asks. "To enter Hogwarts on one's own, completely undetected…." Professor Dumbledore gazes at the students, refusing to take comment on it and finally land on me. I turn away not wanting to speak. "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor-"  
"I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus," Headmaster says to him, looking at him in the eye. I can feel Professor Snape's eyes grew darker. Professor Dumbledore and I lock eyes again.

"As far as I am concern," I speak softly for the sack of the students, standing onto my feet. "The castle is safe. Also it is best for the students to return to the Houses."  
"Of course your highness, but that's for tomorrow," Headmaster adds in. "For now, let them sleep."

"Yes Headmaster," I said.

"It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest."

But I don't know if the castle is even safe. Sure Daddy has his reasonings for being here, but I don't think we're in danger because of him though.

"Mommy?" Rebekah asks, walking up to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright sweetie," I smiled to her. "Let's go to bed now, it's been a long day."

She smiles back and I pull the curtain to close the window.


	6. Chapter 6

September 30, 1993  
Professor Lupin wasn't feeling so well so he's staying the Unknown House so he can continue on his daily process. As usual, I am sitting in the front row, reading through my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

Suddenly as excepted, Professor Snape is our professor for today. He pulls down a screen over the blackboard and turns to us. "Turn to page 394."

I am looking through the pages to the page when the other students are looking at him with curiosity. Something lands on my shoulder. Looking over to see a moth made of parchment fluttering its wings. I look back to see Draco smiles, waving to me a little. A smirk curls on my lips.  
"Excuse me, sir, but…." Cousin Harry speaks to Professor Snape. "Where's Professor Lupin?"  
"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Snape simply replies, walking over to me. "Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394." He waves the moth away from my shoulder before blowing out a candle.

A slide show begins to show an ancient woodcut of a beautiful beast flickers in front of the room. My eyebrows raised up what the magical creature is.  
"But sir," Hermione speaks up. "We've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-"  
"Quiet!" he silents her. "Now, which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf."  
Everyone grew silent as an image of a werewolf attacking. The moth from early lands on my desk and it turns into parchment. I raise my hand up to answer the question.

"Yes Princess Abigail?" Professor Snape calls for me.  
"An animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal," I begin. "A werewolf is a magical creature. Some say a human/wolf hybrid. He or she actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind."

Draco lets out a low howl, very similar to a real one. I turn back with an impressed smirk which he happily smirks back. Snape's jealousy burns behind me.  
"Quiet, Malfoy!" he exclaims to him. "Though one must admit to feeling your pain." Then Professor Snape moves me to face him by the shoulder. "Remember just because of your royal status with magical creatures doesn't mean you have to answer every question of magical creatures." He straightens up, crossing his arms. "Twenty points to Unknown, but as for the rest of you," he says to the class. "Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures cannot give you answers every time so study harder on your studies, all of you."

I look over to see Cousin Harry staring something on his desk. Professor Snape walks over to him see what's on the paper a little better than I can.

"Passing notes, Potter?" he asked my cousin, taking the paper in his hand. "Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish given the weather forecast." My eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity. "Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't go off homework. Should you die," my eyes widen, "I assure you...you need not hand it in." Then he speaks to the class, "as an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it."  
Something on it the drawing must be what the Slytherins are going to do for the Quidditch game this Saturday. Knowing them, it must be jokingly going to get my cousin.  
I look down on my parchment paper and see a beautiful dragon in Slytherin colours which I smiled happily.


	7. Chapter 7

October 2, 1993  
The beautiful rain falls down on our umbrellas as we watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I am in the Gryffindor stands this time with Ron and Hermione. Everyone cheers when Scarlet (Gryffindor) and Canary-Yellow (Hufflepuff) begins the match up into the air. Twin bludgers fire skywars and the match is on.

Cousin Harry rises up through the mist with his robes snapping in the wind. Beaters crisscross his path as a bludger passes by. Then rockets straight towards him. Luckily Harry dodges, watching the bludger shatter the broom of the Hufflepuff beater. The beater then goes into a spiral, vanishing into the mist.  
Ron, who standing next to me and sharing an umbrella with me, squints upward when the platers little more than streaking blurs from our vantage. I see a stitch of lightning striking the tail of Angelina Johnson's broom. It bursts into flames causing her to fall to the pitch.  
My cousin flies fearlessly while searching for the snitch as the bludgers flies through the clouds above him and the chasers flit in and out of view. A Ravenclaw girl loses her black umbrella and it sails through the heavy air. The umbrella picks up speed rotation. Cousin Harry dodges and turns to watch it disappear into the clouds. Something glimmering catches his attention. It's the Snitch! He quickly chasing it through the dark masses until I couldn't see him.

In fact, in that very moment, I feel something on my shoulder. Like something is pulling me back. Everyone and everything around me seem to go slow.

" _Sirius Black…_ " I hear a ghostly voice speak to me.  
"Wha…?" I asked to myself a little confused, but I have a feeling that I need to go and find the source of the voice.

I walk through the crowd of the Gryffindor students who seem to not notice me walking away. Down to the ground, my ears focuses more than my glass covered eyes. My feet moves against the rain covered grass and towards the stadium's highest tower? I clench on the umbrella tighter, knowing that I am not allowed to be close to the tower during a match or practice. So I get closer without being seen.

Something dark is nearby and it's waiting for me. Oh no! I know that presence from anywhere!

'Cousin Harry!' I scream in my head. 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes I can Cousin Abby,' I hear his voice. 'We're in danger! Where are you?!'

'The grounds of the stadium's Highest Tower and hurry!'

I look up to the thick layers of mist and see my cousin flies directly towards me, but behind him are two figures that I know what they are. Dementors. My arms betrays the umbrella and raise them up for Cousin Harry. He extends his arm out for me and in a split second, he takes me up on his broom and flying away. My hands grip on his robes tightly as the arm that help me up wraps tightly around me. I have my legs dangling on one side.

More dementors are on our tail, chasing us! A loud scream escapes my lips in complete terror and I am first time of my entire life I am literally scared to death.

"Hold on Cousin Abby!" Cousin Harry says to me over the roaring sounds of the rain.

"Take us to the Willow Tree! He can help us!" I said to him over the roaring.

And that's what he did, but the fog keeps on covering our glasses causing to him to lose control of his broom. His grip on tightens as we fall down to the ground. I don't remember what else happens because my cousin holds me close his chest during the fall and I past out.

Darkness surrounds me, but I can hear voices. Mostly my Slytherin friends and children.

"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't she?" I hear Crabbe speak.  
"Peaky? What d'you expect her to look like?" Goyle joins in. "She fell fifty feet with Potter."  
"Crabbe, Goyle! Enough!" Draco shouts at them, making pain shoot up in my head.  
"Draco...please," I managed to speak, holding my head.

"Your highness," my Slytherin bodyguards smiles to me, happy to see me awake.

"Mommy," Rebekah smiles, climbing on the bed with her big brother.

"How are you feeling Princess Abigail?" Draco asked, sounding really concerned for me.

"I guess I'm okay," I answered, hugging my magical creature children.  
"You bloody scared us your highness!" Crabbe exclaims, but still softly.

"Yes I know and I am terribly sorry for my actions," I apologized to them, feeling sad. "Who has won the match?" I asked my Slytherin friends.

"There wasn't a winner," Goyle replies. "When the Dementors attack you and Potter, Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you both, he sent them straight off."

I nodded grimly, trying to sit up by Draco's help.

"Princess Abigail?" we all turn to see the lady of my court Luna entering into the hospital wing with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Lady Luna," I smiled weakly to her, holding my hand out for her.

"You bloody scared me your highness," she says softly, holding my hand with both of her hands.

"I am so sorry Lady of my Court," I apologized to her.

October 4, 1993  
The next morning, my short stay at the hospital wing came to a close. Along with my cousin Harry. Professor Lupin wishes to speak with us by the Black Lake. Cousin Harry sets his beautiful owl Hedwig free from her traces while I let Willow fly with his cousin. The three of us watch from the edge of the lake.  
"Why do they affect us so, Profesor?" I asked my werewolf citizen. "There are others."

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth," he begins. "They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory, until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences." He then turn to us. "You're not weak Harry and your highness. The Dementors affect you two most because there are true horrors in your pasts. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of."  
"We're scared, Professor," Cousin Harry and I hug each other while looking at each other scared.

"I'd consider you fools if you weren't."  
"We need to learn to how to fight them," I speak softly.

"You could teach us, Professor," he says to our professor. "You made that Dementor on the train go away…."  
"There was only one that night…."

"But you made it go away."

"I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry and Princess Abigail. But yes, I can teach you both. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling...tired."  
We turn to study Lupin's haggard face. A weary smile appears as Hedwig's and Willow's reflections glides over Lupin's irises. "Beautiful…"  
Cousin Harry and I look up to watch our magical creatures pinwheel through the blue, passing the clock tower.


	8. Chapter 8

December 4, 1993

A yawn escapes as the morning snow greets me outside of the Unknown House and into the Forbidden Forest. Two months of mentally tiring homework, school, and my royal responsibilities. Now the Winter Holidays will be arriving within a couple of weeks.

Unknown winter clothing covers my body as I go through the thick layer of snow. Some of the magical creatures are sleeping for the winter and others are out playing/enjoying the snow. My glass covered eyes see one of the mother wolves laying down on a rock, watching her pups playing together.

"Greetings Mia," I smiled, sitting down next to her. "How are you?"

"Greetings your highness," she greets back with a smile. "I'm doing fine."

"That is good. Your pups seem to be healthy and active," I noted, turning to them.

"Oh yes they are," she joins in watching them. "The mixture of dragon milk and berries that you feed me with while I was expecting them has made them healthy and active which I am very glad."

Her pregnancy with the five pups was a rather difficult one. I end up thinking of doing something for her since she, and now her pups, mean the world to me like every magical creature does. The mixture was something that came to me like struck of lightning.

"Like I said before," I chuckled, "I refuse to let any magical creature die without it being from natural causes."

"You will make someone very happy for being their queen," she smiles.

"Yea," my voice trails off, thinking of Draco and Professor Snape. Then I shook my head to smile to her. "Well I need to check on the others," I stood up. "See you later?"

"See you later Princess Abigail."  
Once I have finished with my daily responsibilities for day, I head towards the ride to the Hogsmeade Village.

I am so grateful to have this trip to the Village because I am in depress need of school supplies due to them being used for my books. Thanks Briana! Anyways, my arms are filled with stuff that I shop for while I walk along the snow covered main street. Fog scatters through the street.  
Soon the silhouette of the Shrieking Shack comes into view through the beautifully gloomy weather. Ron and Hermione stand before it stiffly. It makes me giggle a little.  
"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain," my statement startles them.  
"Hermione mentioned that twice," Ron noted.  
"Should we move a bit closer?" Hermione asked.  
"Wow you two really are scared of something so beautiful!" I giggled again.

"Beautiful?!" they asked, almost yelling at me surprised.

Just then, we hear voices echoing as three figures appear over the rise, almost like phantoms in the mist. Oh, nothing to worry about because it's Draco with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Well, well, look who's here," Draco smirks looking at the three of us. "Princess Abigail is showing Weasley and Granger possibly her dream home?" That make me smirk back. "Seems a bit grand for you, Weasel-Bee. Don't your family all sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Ron glares.

"Hey easy now Ronald," I step in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Draco is just playing around, this time nothing overly insane."

"Yea I'm just playing around," he repeated my words. "Oh your highness do you need help with your shopping bags?" he asked, noticing the bags in my arms.

"As a matter of fact I do need help," I smiled to him. "These bags I didn't relize that are heavy for me to carry." I let him to take my bags. "Thank you Draco."

"Anything for my princess," he smiles back then turns to Crabbe and Goyle. "Boys, i think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to espect his superiors."

"Hope you don't mean yourself," Hermione harshly chuckles.

That make him look at her with disgust. "How dare you speak to me you -" I glared at him, knowing what he is going to say. "Granger-" he corrected, but then a snowball hits him roughly. "Who did that?!" Draco exclaims at everyone. I shook my head confused as well. Hermione and Ron look at each other uneasily. "Well, don't just stand there!" he says to his friends.

My Slytherin friends start towards my Gryffindor friends, but their knees go out and they fall headfirst into the snow. I watch surprised when Draco begins to back away almost scared, eying the mist.  
"Wait a minute, there's something out here - aaaaaahhhh!" His ski mask gets pulled over his eyes, causing him to go out of control.

Draco drops my bags into the snow as he stumbles away with Crabbe and Goyle joining him. I drop down to the snow grabbing my stuff that was flown out of the bags panicking a little. Laughter is heard….very familiar laugher.  
"Cousin Harry?" I asked, standing up with my stuff into my arms again.

A Invisibility Cloak drops to show a grinning cousin.

"That was not...Bloody Hell, Harry! Funny!" Ron says smiling.

I smiled, shaking my head. "You are one mental cousin that I cannot help but love and adore," I giggled.

"I love you too Cousin Abby!" he laughs. "Oh the Twins gave me the Marauder's Map."

"Of course!" I giggled more. "Hate to cut this short, but I'm going to finish my trip here. Meet you three later?"

They nod with smiles before getting into a snowball fight.

The Slytherin boys are at one lonely location nearby. My glass covered eyes couldn't help but notice that they're still shaken up of what happened.

"Are you gentlemen alright?" I asked, appearing before them.

"What just happened?!" they exclaimed to me.

"It was a magical creature called a Jokester which they will be mischievous whenever they like," I simply explains holding back my laughter, without mentioning my cousin. "Say, I'll treat you three to sweets from Honeydukes and drinks at the Three Broomsticks," I smiled to them warmly.

"Yes please!" Crabbe and Goyle smiled, agreeing immediately.

"Nope!" Draco disagrees quickly after. "It's the man's job to treat the lady sweets and drinks."

"I don't mind really," I smiled again. "Besides I have a little money left for drinks and sweets. Come on gentlemen."

I lead them to Three Broomsticks Inn for the yummy drinks. Along the way, the young Malfoy comes to my side and takes the bags out of my arms. It was kind for him to do so. My lips curl into a smile as I secretly watch him being a gentleman to me.

At the Inn, I ordered four Butterbeers which I was about to pay, but Draco pays before I can. Some of the professors from Hogwarts are there as well, possibly taking a break from the daily schooling responsibilities. One of which is Mommy. She smiles to me once she notice me with Draco and his friends. I smiled back, nodding my head in respect before turning back to my Slytherin fellows.  
"There's Madam Rosmerta," I tell them about the curvy woman. "I hear that Ronald fancies her."

"Does he know now?" Draco smirks back in response.

My sharp ear picks up the conversation with the elders.

"I trust business is good?" Cornelius Fudge asked Madam Rosmerta.

"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night."

"We have a killer on the loose," he explained.

"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"

"Harry Potter and Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures."

"Harry Potter and Princess Abigail!"  
My eyes narrow down causing worry and concern from Draco. I straighten up a little once I see him leading both Madam Rosmerta and Mommy inside.

"Princess," Draco speaks when I stood up from my seat and walk away.

I am in a complete spiral of emotions and thoughts. Was Daddy only here to kill me and Cousin Harry?

My scar hurts a little as I sense Cousin Harry next to me. He places his cloak over me making me invisible. We walks through the teeming pub to past a sign. 'No Underage Wizards'. I came nearly close to some very strange looking patrons. Shrunken heads.

"So I says to him, 'Careful, Ned. Don't want to go losing your head!" one of them says to the others.

They cackled in laughter, bobbing up and down on their strings. I pull my cousin's arm a little telling him to get out of here. Just when we turn to head back, someone's arm whips down and a dart goes right towards my glass covered eyes. Quickly I duck down with Cousin Harry. Soon we recover to see a disfigured dartboard behind us.  
Cousin Harry and I hurried on trailing behind Fudge and Mommy up to a dark stairwell. Madam Rosmerta leads them into a small room. As the door was about to close, Cousin Harry hurries over, causing me to hold onto the cloak tighter on us. Then slam! It was too late, the knob turns and the door opens. Snow flutters off the sill of a half open window. Mommy turns frowning, and re closing the door.

"Come on then," Madam Rosmerta speaks first. "Let's hear it."

"Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death by Princess Abigail's parents," our glass covered eyes widen, "they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told…"  
"You-Know-Who," Rosmerta gets the message. "I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."  
"Ha!" Fudge chuckled. "Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"

"Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta asked.

"Little lump of a boy?" Mommy adds in. "Always tagging after Black and…"

"I remember him. What's he got to do with it?"  
"After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And unfortunately...found him," Mommy explains.

"Black was vicious," Fudge speaks. "He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger - there's your hearsay."

Rosmerta looks over to Mommy and she nods grimly. "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead." I squeeze my cousin's hand tightly. "And now he wants to finish what he started."  
"Harry and Princess Abigail," Rosmerta says.

Mommy painfully nods.  
"But that's not the worst of it," Fudge noted.

"What could be worse?"

"This: Sirius Black was and remains today….Harry Potter's and Princess Abigail's godfather."  
All of this is getting too much for Cousin Harry and I. I already knew that Sirius Black is the only father figure in my life, but now he wants to finish what he started?

He and I separated to different locations of the village, away from everyone. Daddy why? Tears runs down my face.

"My princess?" Draco's voice sounds so soft and concerned.

I turn around to him through my foggy glasses. "I just...learned the….truth of my father figure….Sirius Black," I speak through the crying.

He drops the bags filled with what I bought from earlier, still starting deep within my eyes. The young Malfoy pulls me into his arms letting me cry on his winter clothing.

"Your parents forced him to do so," he whispers to me. My eyes widen in surprise. "I know about this because he's my mother's cousin. This was into secret in my family only because of reasons, but for me, for the safety of you." I look up staring deep within his eyes. "Princess Abigail, your safety means everything to me. I know that you don't like to be in the dark for anything but I just want you safe and sound."

"Yes I know and I understand," I lean up to give him a kiss on his cheek next to his lips.

Draco places my head back on his chest to run his fingers in my hair to calm down.

During all of this, someone was watching us with a hint of jealously.


	9. Chapter 9

December 10, 1993

My classes are done for the day and I am waiting for Draco outside of library so we can finish up with our homework and study for the finals before the Winter Holidays. Yes I am still feel a little weird towards him, but at least I have my male best friend back. Lady Luna had things today so she won't be joining us.

"Well, well, well," the most annoying voice of a very familiar Slytherin female speaks towards me. "What do we have here?"

"Not now Miss Parkinson," I sighed as the short black haired witch appear before me. "Draco and I are going to finish up on home-"

"Bloody hell! You know that I hate you being with my Draco!"

"Listen here Miss Parkinson," I glared at her, calmly speaking. "You don't own Draco and he doesn't own you if anything I own him because he's my best friend."

"Pansy! Leave her alone!" Draco came to my rescue stomping over to us. "What did I told you about staying away from her AND me?!"

"But Draco-"

"Enough! Leave now or I'll hex you!"

She looks so scared under Draco's wrath that she simply walks away, shaken up.

"Thanks Draco," I smiled to him.

"You're welcome Princess Abigail," he smiles. "Now let's get everything ready until the Winter Holidays."

"Are you going home for the Winter Holidays?" I asked as we enter in.

"No," his answer surprises me. "Mother and Father are taking a personal Holiday this year."

"Well, you're always welcome to the Unknown House and Forbidden Forest."

"Don't I always am?" he smirks.

I smirk back as we find a table for us to do our homework and studying.

Later that day, we were caught up with everything that we didn't realize that dinner is about to start. The Liberian asked for us to leave because of the reason.

"I can have the cooks to have our meals in the Unknown House so we can continue on with homework and studying without the noise of the other Houses," I suggested. "We can be away from Miss Parkinson."

"Anyway to get rid of her out of our sights will do," he growls under his breath. "What about your friend Luna?" he asked about her lack of presence.

"She and her father will be going to Greece for their Holiday, but her father wanted to go about a week before our Winter Holidays start. So she's busy on more work so she can grant permission for the extra week."

"Students can do that?" he asked surprised.

"Only if Professor Dumbledore allows it. Let's get going so we can finish everything," I smiled, taking his arm. "And Willow and Rebekah misses their daddy gratefully."

"I missed them gratefully as well," he smiles back.

December 18, 1993

Finally our Winter Holidays has arrived! Now we can focus on happiness and joy before going back to school for the new year.

When I awaken from my sleep, I feel some weight on the other side of my bed. Looking over with a smile and glasses on my face to see that Draco is sleeping peacefully on his stomach facing me. His platinum blond hair is a crazy, yet brilliant mess. Lips separate a little pressing against the spare pillow.

He spend the previous night with us as a secret sleepover without anyone's knowledge, not even Mommy knows he's here.

I smile once more before placing a kiss on his blond locks. I gently remove myself from the bed without waking him. The long black nightgown falls down on my body, covering most of my body. Just having my collar bone, arms, and feet are showing. My pale hand moves the curtain away to see reveal the view of the castle covered in snow. Gently Winter breeze hits my smiling softly face. It's always good to feel this.

My feet makes silent footsteps down the stairs so I can make some breakfast for everyone. When I got there, a brilliant sight greets me. A green Christmas with silver and gold ornaments, tinsel, and everything of a traditional Christmas tree. It's beautiful. There's a letter in the branches with my name on it. I take it and open it to see a message inside:

"My beautiful daughter,

Listen, what you heard from your mother is not completely true. I'm not here to kill you and your cousin. You two are my godchildren and I will never do such a thing to you! I'm only here for one reason, but I trust you to know. It's someone that was from my past along with your uncle's, aunt's, and everyone's. There's a problem I don't know where he is. Your help is what I need. I need you to find Peter Pettigrew. He's the one I want. Please my daughter. I know you don't want to get along with the law. I'll make bloody sure that you don't get involve with the law I promise.

Your daddy (Sirius Black)"

"Princess Abigail?" a tired Draco Malfoy asked, walking down the stairs. "Why aren't you-" he was about ask me something, but his eyes widen to see the tree. "Who place that up?" he asked.

"Umm," I quickly place back the letter in the tree. "The magical creatures made it as a gift for us," I smiled to him, hopefully he will take that one.

"Okay," he smiles back. "So why aren't you in bed?"

"I was going to make breakfast. What do you like for breakfast?" I asked him smiling again.

"How about some bacon and eggs with Dragon milk?"

"Sounds good, how do you like your eggs?"

"I don't mind with whatever you choice."

"Alright, can you tell the children that it is time for them to wake up please?"

"Of course," he smiles once more before heading back upstairs.

I smile secretly watching him. Even though what he said did hurt me gratefully, he's improving not only as my best friend again, but as the father for our beautiful magical creature children. Maybe it can work out for us as a couple.

While I was cooking, Lieutenant Matthew hurries over to me, calling, "Princess Abigail! Princess Abigail!"

"What is it Lieutenant?" I asked, worried for his rush announcement.

"Professor Snape is on his way towards the Unknown House!"

"What?!"

"Hurry! We must hide Sir Knight Draco!"

"What's going on Princess-" I cut Draco off when I ran into the bedroom.

"Professor Snape is coming over here!" my response makes him stiffen in shock. "Look, I'll make you your breakfast once he leaves and you need to hide."

"Where should I hide?"

"Lieutenant Matthew will take you to a hiding spot and he'll have you return back here once he leaves."

"Okay."

My Houseghost takes the young Malfoy to a location of the Unknown House, away from the Common Room. I hurried over back to the kitchen, pretending that I was here the whole time.

"Good morning your highness," the usual tone of my professor greets me from behind.

"Oh Professor!" I act surprised to see him. "Good morning, what brings you here to my House?" I asked smiling.

"I would like to see how you are doing," he explains then looks down at the forgotten FOUR plates that I left on the table. "Were you expecting company?"

"Umm no may I ask why?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, but silently hexing myself for forgetting the fourth plate.

"There are four plates on the table and I know that it's only you and your two children here in the House physically," he answers, looking back to me.

"I must be tired than expected, I haven't taken a shower yet," secretly hoping that he gets my excuse.

He stares at me for a few moments before speaking, "it must be since lately it's been rather stressful for you during your schooling."

"Thank you for noticing Professor," I thanked him, placing the food on the table. "I can take the fourth plate away."

"I haven't had breakfast yet your highness," he suddenly says, "may I join you?"

"Uhh sure," I blushed.

Willow and Rebekah arrives to the Common Room and immediately notice Professor Snape. 'Play along,' I mouthed towards them which they look they understood, but still confused just like me.

"What brings you here Professor?" my little house elf daughter asks once we begin eating breakfast.

"Oh nothing little house elf, just wish to see how my favorite female student is doing," he answers, eating some of his eggs.

"He's going to stay for breakfast Rebekah," I smiled to her, taking a sip of my Dragon milk.

Willow let's out a happy sound like he understands.

Throughout the breakfast, my feelings towards my professor is starting to become stronger like my feelings towards Draco. Secretly I'm freaking out because I don't want to be like my mother, but at the same time, Severus Snape has a good heart.

"So I'll be returning to my office now," he says, standing up from his seat. "See you later for the Holidays?" he asked, looking at me.

"Of course professor," I smiled.

He half smiles back and leaves the Unknown House.

"Mommy?" Rebekah asked a little confused. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you later today, but in the meantime," I smiled to her, "let's make Daddy some breakfast and check on him."

"Okay."

We have our fair share of washing dishes and making some more eggs and bacon with Dragon milk for Draco.

"Draco?" I asked, walking into the bedroom with the breakfast.

"Yes Princess Abigail?" he asked, buttoning up his black dress shirt.

Even in his casual clothing, he still wears something fancy for Malfoy standards.

I blushed a little making him smirk at my blushing face. "I made you some breakfast," I smiled to him softly, offering him the food.

"Thank you my princess," he smiles accepting it.

He sits down on my bed, tapping on the space next to him. He's asking me to join him. I blushed a little more and sitting next to him. I'm still in my nightgown and not even ready so I'm a little shyer than usual now in this situation.

"What did Professor Snape wanted?" he asked, begin eating his food.

"He wanted to check on me. I'm sorry that I let him eat your share of the breakfast."

"It's alright really. We need to do anything for us to have this sleepovers," he says, taking a sip of his dragon milk.

"Once you are done with breakfast, I need to get ready for day. Maybe later when I am done, we can play in the snow with Willow and Rebekah in the forest?"

"That sounds wonderful," Draco smiles.

He's improving his fear of the forest more and more.

I smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

December 24, 1993

My thirteenth birthday! This time it will be everyone on the Hogwarts staff, Draco, and Cousin Harry. Of course the Unknown House and Magical Creatures. They are going to put aside their differences for celebrating my birthday. By the end of the day, I'm going to celebrate Christmas Eve with Cousin Harry and Draco.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Princess Abigail! Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sing when Mommy places this year's yummy looking birthday cake in front of me.

A long rectangle shaped cake filled with cupcakes are covered with green frosting on top with black trimmings of frosting. My full name and title of 'Princess Abigail of Magical Creatures' is spread across in front of me with the candles of an one and a three light up.

I close my eyes with a smile before blowing them out. Everyone cheered when the candles are blown out.

Presents this year are just like last year's with different stuff. Every year since I arrived here in Hogwarts, my birthdays are always brilliant to look forward to. Especially when I'm celebrating it with everyone I love.

More books to read, stuffed animals, writing materials, school materials, the Marauder's Map that Cousin Harry secretly gave me, and something so beautiful from Draco, but of course he wants to give it to me tonight. Cousin Harry says that I might be in more good use of the Map than he is. I don't know why but I can think of something for it.

"Happy Birthday Princess Abigail," Professor Snape says, giving me a black wrapping papered present.

"Thank you Professor Snape," I smiled to him, accepting it. I open it and it's a gorgeous pendant of a heart in silver and emerald gems. "Wow it's beautiful," I smiled big to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smirks in return.

Behind me was a pair of eyes filled with jealous and Professor Snape seems to notice.

"I'll let you enjoy the rest of your birthday and Christmas Eve. Goodnight Princess Abigail," he says, leaving.

"Goodnight," I said to him.

Mommy was the last one to leave before Draco. She smiles, wishing me a happy birthday. I smiled back and she kisses my forehead to take her leave.

"Princess Abigail?" Draco says, appearing next to me. "Would you like to join me at your window?"

"I would like that," I smiled.

Hogwarts castle has a brilliant view as we both sit down on the rocky window sill. A comfortable silence cover us as Willow and Rebekah joins us. Rebekah is on his lap and Willow is on mine.

"Matthew told me everything," Draco broke the silence.

"What did he told you?" I asked, looking at him feeling a little panicky.

"Matthew told me that you have two lovers that you need to choice during your Hogwarts years," he explained more looking at me in the eyes. "Physically, you will be in the footsteps of your mother by having feelings for Professor Snape." I blushed. "Spiritually, you will be in the footsteps of Briana by having feelings for me."

"Daddy," Rebekah says shocked just like me.

"Rebekah go with your brother to Uncle Matthew," he says to her. "Daddy wants to talk to Mommy."

Willow let out a sound agreeing. He takes his sister to go with Lieutenant Matthew.

"Princess Abigail," Draco says softly, looking dead in my eyes. "Are your feelings for me strong? Stronger than your feelings towards Professor Snape?"

"Draco," I breathed, knowing that he needs to know. "My feelings for you are indeed strong, but I'm still trying to figure out who I am truly in love with."

He leans in closer crawling towards me. My face is more redder than before. "Don't choose him," he says softly, leaning more to my face. "My feelings towards you are very strong my princess. I call you my princess because you really are my princess."

"You are the Salazar to my Briana," I breath, getting lost in his brilliant gray eyes. "And yet he's the Professor Marcus Wilson to my Jessica Potter."

"Yes I know, but I would give you everything that your heart desires. Our future together will be in the Malfoy Manor with our children playing Quidditch with skills from me. Both magical creatures and humans."

My eyes closed as I smile, imagining it.

"Is that the life you want?" he asked, gently brushing his fingers against my cheek. "Living the life as a queen, but still keeping it commoner like."

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'm not asking you to choice right now, but can I stay with you during the Winter Holidays?"

"Of course Draco," I smiled more, looking at him through my glasses.

He smiles, giving me his green wrapping papered present. "Happy Birthday my princess."

I accepted it still smiling. Inside the present is a very beautiful silver chain with little heart shaped emeralds within the chain.

"It's so beautiful," I smiled to him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiles again.

He gently takes my left wrist and wrap around it. Once done, his fingertips gently touch my ring finger. I blushed when he brought my ring finger up to his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

January 2, 1994

The students that has left home for the holidays are returning today. I am the entrance of the castle for my friends from Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Luna. I'm especially excited to see Lady Luna again and hear her holiday in Greece.

"Princess Abigail!" the familiar long blond haired female wizard grins big seeing me.

"Lady Luna!" I chuckled, seeing her running towards me. "How was your holiday with your father?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"It was great!" she smiles, looking up to me. "Oh! I got you something!" she says, taking something from the bag she had on her arm.

I watch to see that a pair of sandals.

"Since spring and summer holidays are coming up, I figured that you should need these."

They were real handmade Greek-style leather sandals! The bottom leather is in a light tannish colour with the beautiful greek designs coloured in black leather straps.

"Oh my gosh Lady Luna, these are perfect!" I smiled big, accepting them. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome your highness. I saw little baby Cerastes."

"Were they cute?"

"Oh yes they are."

February 12, 1994

Two little heart cards are in my hands. Valentine's Day is going to be 'celebrated' this weekend since the holiday is on Monday. Some of the students are going to celebrate it, but others are treating it as a normal day. Usually I don't have anyone to celebrate it before, but this year I've decided to give two for the ones that I have strong feelings for. A little something before I make the biggest decision of my life.

"Do you think they will like it?" I asked my mommy when I was finishing up the cards in her classroom.

"Oh child of course they will," she smiles, looking at them.

"Would Professor Snape like this?" I asked. "Sometimes it's hard to tell what he likes."

"True it does, but with you I'm sure he will like it."

"Yea, I love you Mommy," I smiled to her.

"I love you too Abigail," she smiles back.

We hugged each other.

Professor Snape's classroom is closer so I am going to give it to him first. When I arrived there, he's at his desk grading some papers from the previous week.

"Professor Snape?" I asked, knocking on the door.

He looks up with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. "Hello Princess Abigail," he greets me in his usual tone of voice. "What can I do for you?"

"There's nothing to do, but I have something for you," I smiled shyly, walking up to him.

"What do you have for me?"

"Since Valentine's Day is on Monday, I have this card for you," I give him a heart shaped card coloured in dark gray.

He accepts it and opens it and inside as two ravens holding a deep, blood red heart in the center.

"Your highness," he says, sounding speechless.

"I would to give you something before I make the big decision," I explained with a smile. "I'm sorry that it's a small gift."

"There's no need to apologize," he speaks giving me a small smile. "This is beautiful."

I smiled more.

Professor Snape offers his hand to me. I gently place my hand on his as he takes it to his lips, pressing a kiss on my pale hand.

"Thank you your highness," he smiles smiles a little more.

"You're welcome Professor Snape," I blushing smiled back.

Slowly I turn around to take my leave, but I didn't leave without turning back to give him one last smile.

Draco was a little hard to find, but I eventually did. He's in the library by himself. It's rather strange to see a sight because he doesn't like doing homework or studying all by himself.

I smiled, sneaking up behind him with his card in my hands. I move it to in front of him. He looks to see the card in my pale hands.

"Happy early Valentine's Day Draco," I said softly next to him.

"Princess Abigail, it's brilliant!" he smiles to him softly, placing his hands on my hands.

His heart shaped card is black with a dragon and its mate of a young woman that looks like me with angel wings.

"I wanted to give you something before making the big decision," I explained again, sitting next to him letting go of the card.

"Does he have his?"

"Yes he does and he likes his."

"Hey my princess," he says with a smirk, "later on today some of the students are going to the Hogsmeade Village for a Valentine's date. Would you like to join me?"

"I would like that very much," I smirked back. "Cauldron Cakes with Butterbeer?"

"Whatever the princess wants the princess gets."

I giggled a little.


	12. Chapter 12

March 1, 1994

Lady Luna and I are in the library working some homework during our free period before lunch. She seems to be struggling on one of her class's homework.

"Princess Abigail," she speaks when I was reading my Transfiguration book. "I am having trouble on a this potion."

"What potion is it?" I asked, looking to her.

"The Swelling Solution," she answers, showing me the worksheet. "Professor Snape wishes for us to learn about it and write everything down before Double Potions on Friday."

"Hmm," I hummed, thinking. "Well what do you know about the potion?" I asked, looking at her.

"I know that it's a potion that can have an object swell in size by the touch, but that's all I know."

"Okay there are three main ingredients, what are they?" I started lecturing her.

"The three main ingredients are bat spleens, dried nettles, and…..umm…" she's having problems with the last one.

"Puffer fish eyes," I smiled.

"Puffer fish eyes?" she asked confused.

"Yep, now there's a two part step in the brewing process. What do you do for the first one?" I asked.

"Add two scoops of dried nettle to the mortar then add three puffer fish eyes to the mortar," she begins, writing it down.

"That's good, now what else?"

"Crush the mixture into a medium fine powder."

"Good, after adding two measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron, what do you do next?"  
"Heat the cauldron over a medium temperature for twenty seconds and then wave your wand."  
"Now what do you do last in the first part?"

"Uhh….ummm…"

I smirked a little. "Leave it brew and return in sixty minutes or depending on the type of cauldron that you have," I add in.

"Only sixty minutes?"

"Yes, no more or less. Now do you have all of that written down as the first part of your process?"

"Yes I do, but I know nothing of the second part," Lady Luna admits, blushing in embarrassment.

"Have you been reading your Potions book?" I asked, a little curious.

"No," she bows her head in defeat.

"Busy with magical creature watching?" I smirked, remembering a few times that I saw her.

"Maybe."

I chuckled a little. "Well I know that you love magical creatures just as much as I do, but you need to focus on your education so you can become a Magizoologist."

"I know, but I can't help it," she says with a sigh.

"Are you planning on going into Care of Magical Creatures next year?"

"Yes I am!" the blond haired girl grinned.

"That's brilliant now what is the second part of the Swelling Solution?" I smirked more with a chuckle.

"Now I see why your soulmate is in Slytherin," she giggles, knowing the situation that I have.

"Yea," I giggled a little more. "Now once the sixty minutes are up, you must add one bat spleen to the cauldron," I started which she hurries to write down what I am saying. "Then stir four times, but make sure it's anti-clockwise."

"Anti clockwise," she mumbles to herself, writing down.

"Now heat must go to low for thirty seconds and finally wave your wand to complete the potion."

"How do you know so much about Potions?" her question makes me smirk. "Oh wait," she realized which makes me chuckle.

Soon before we can know it, it's time for lunch. I definitely need some food because I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I was too busy with getting everything for the morning lesson of Care of Magical Creatures which we had a medical emergency from a Flobberworm.

When I enter in, Draco is at the Slytherin table talking to his friends. He looks up and our eyes meet once more. A small, soft smile curls on his face and moves his hand telling me to join with them. I smiled back and about to walk over to the Slytherin table, but two very familiar ginger haired struck me from behind.

"Hey Princess of Magical Creatures!" Fred and George greets with huge grins on their faces, wrapping their arms around my neck.

"Uhh greetings Fred and George," I greeted back feeling uncomfortable. "Listen I need to meet up with-"

"Come sit with us you hardly do!" they both said pushing me towards the Gryffindor table.

I look back to see that Draco is standing up with the look of murder painted on his face. My eyes are sending him messages telling me that I am uncomfortable and asking him to help me.

"Look who decided to join with us," Fred grins as George sits me next to my cousin.

"How you doing Abby?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I'm doing fine Hemme," I smiled back, deciding to give in. "How are my Gryffindor friends?"

"We're doing good Abby," Ginny, the youngest and only female Weasley child, smiles to me.

I managed to get some food in me while talking to my friends before Draco takes me away. He glares at them with a growl. My lips curl into an apologetic smile as he takes me away from the Gryffindor table.

March 27, 1994

Today is the first day of Spring. Butterflies flutter over the green grounds. Black Lake's giant squid breaks through the last glaze of ice. The Whomping Willow shakes the water from its branches, letting the sun rays dry it's bark.

Cousin Harry and I headed to the Astronomy Room at dusk for Professor Lupin's lesson. The setting sun shine through the high windows. It makes our faces into an uncomfortable red as we stand before Professor Lupin. He's going to help us with the Dementors. Ancient charts are on the walls while gleaming through the glass orbit one another silently.

"You're sure about this, Harry and Princess Abigail?" Professor Lupin asked, pacing in front of a large trunk. "This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"If Black can fight the Dementors," Cousin Harry speaks for us, "we need to know how too."

Professor Lupin studies our faces and language of determination of this and finally agrees. "Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"

"I heard the term before," I speak.

"A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him."

Suddenly the trunk rattles violently. Cousin Harry and I watch it in wonder. Professor Lupin snaps his fingers, bringing our attention back to him.  
"But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful." I close my eyes thinking of one and nod my head with my cousin. "Got something? Good. Let it fill up you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand…"  
"Expecto Patronum…" we speak together.

"Right then. Shall we? Harry you go first."

Cousin Harry nod his head and raise his wand. Professor Lupin and I watch very closely. He reaches over gripping the lid of the trunk.

"Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate."  
He flings it open the case and we look to see a Dementor looking very terrify. I let a scream of scary it is.

"Expecto...Patronum…"

The wall's torches flicker. Chill breeze filling up the chamber. My scream echoed distantly. Cousin Harry's hand trembles.

"Expecto….Expecto…"  
I quickly to get in front of him for his safety. The Dementor turns into Cousin Harry and Draco in their death states. "Riddikulus!" I cast a spell and it returns into the packing case. "You alright Cousin?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes Cousin," he answers, blinking in a dazed.

"Quickly," Professor Lupin gives him a chocolate frog from his pocket.  
Cousin Harry studies it for a moment and then takes a bite. "That's one nasty Dementor," he says once he recovers.

"It's a Boggart Cousin Harry," I explained, walking over to his side.

"The real thing would be much, much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"  
"The first time I rode a broom."

"Cousin Harry it wasn't good enough," I sighed.

"But there's another Cousin Abby," he sighs as well. "It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's...complicated."

"Is it strong?" Professor Lupin asked.  
Cousin Harry's emotional eyes look up our professor's eyes and nods. I look at my cousin with emotion in my eyes as well.

"Then let's try it," our professor says.  
My arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He hugs me back before stepping forward.  
Professor Lupin opens the case again and the Dementor appears again. A chill fills the air again. My scar begins to hurts from a burning like feeling as did his.

"Expecto Patronum!" he casts the spell with his whole body trembling, but standing firm on his ground.

A huge silver shadow bursts from the tip of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. I'm noticing how weak it is becoming.

"Expecto Patronum!" I cast the spell as well, next to him.

Similar shadow burst out of my wand. The charm is stronger now. Cousin Harry looks at me to nod his head.

"Riddikulus!" I cast another spell, making the Dementor vanished.  
Our arms drop down slocking. Professor Lupin looks over to us with a kind of awe. His voice in a whisper. "Well done."

"I think we had enough for today Professor," I tell him.

He nods his head and watches us head towards the door. "So you both know, Harry and your highness: You'd have given James Potter, Harry's father, a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something."

"I was thinking of him," Cousin Harry speaks. "And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just….talking. That was the memory I chose, I don't even know if it's real…"

"My memory," I speak up, "was when I met the men that one can my one true soulmate."


	13. Chapter 13

_Later that night_

All of my creatures are peacefully sleeping among the Forest. It's late in the darkness and my mind is out of control. My glass covered eyes look at to the silent castle.

Who is Peter Pettigrew and why does Daddy want him? Cousin Harry has the idea that he wants to kill us. Which is not true. My parents are being influenced by someone or something evil for sure, but what is it? If only Mommy and Daddy will explain to me what's going on, but they are keeping me in the darkness. And it is not the good darkness either.  
I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep because something dark is nearby, waking me up in a jolt. Looking in the darkness around me, a silhouette of a man with a wand in his hand cause me to scream. The scream was so loud that it has waken up the magical creatures in the Unknown House and ghosts.

"Mommy! What's wrong?!" Rebekah screams to me in fear.

"Lieutenant Matthew, gather up my children to the chambers now!" I ordered, running to get my wand.

"Yes your highness!" he says, taking them to the chambers rather quickly.  
The shadow then appears into the room, facing to me.

"As the princess of the magical creatures and the Forbidden Forest, I command for you to reveal yourself to me now!" I ordered him, screaming.

Suddenly a rat scatters towards my bare feet.

"Scabbers?" I asked, paying attention to him, confused, even more confused when I see Crookshanks chasing him.  
"Leave her alone!" Daddy suddenly appears, pointing his wand at the shadow, in front of me to protect. "Daughter," he says to me, "go to the chambers immediately."

"But Daddy-"

"Now!"

I nodded my head in fear and ran towards the chambers.

My lieutenant has my children at the statues of my ancestors. It kills me to see them so scared of what's going on.

"Children, mommy's here," I softly smile to them, pulling them into a comforting hug.

"What just happened Mommy?" the little house elf asked for her and her brother as they look up to me with tears in their small eyes.

"Mommy doesn't know," I didn't know what else to tell them.

Matthew floats down to hug all of us together.

Mommy came in wearing her tartan robe with expression of singular irritation and worry while Professor Dumbledore followed in his nightwear as well. My house ghost explains to her what happened, but leaving out Daddy.  
"Do you know who the shadow was child?" she asked me.

"I honestly don't know Mommy." The two creatures, Scabbers and Crookshanks, appear to our view still chasing each other. "Ronald's rat Scabbers and Hermione's cat Crookshanks appeared after the shadow did," I explained, watching them run around.

Then she turns to see Lieutenant Matthew entering into the chambers through the entrance from the Unknown House. He was checking the House for the shadow and also hiding Daddy.

"Lieutenant Matthew," Dumbledore speaks to him. "Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter the Forbidden Forest without permission tonight?"

"No sir, I didn't," he answers, floating towards us. "I just retired for the night when I heard Princess Abigail's screaming."

"Your highness!" my First Commodore Firenze runs in. "The barrier has been broken through!"

"Oh no!" my eyes widen in shock and my hands flew to my open mouth.

"Just great," Mommy sighs.

"Get your best warriors to guard around the barrier until morning," I ordered him.

"Yes your highness," he takes the message and leaves.

"Child," Mommy speaks to me. "You go to get some sleep."

"Okay, my apologizes for keeping you both up," I apologized to the two professors.

"There's nothing to worry about," Dumbledore smiles softly to me. "Scabbers and Crookshanks will return to Ron and Hermione."

"Thank you," I smiled softly.

Mommy gives me a hug and a kiss before leaving the Forbidden Forest.

"Daughter," a whisper appear behind me with a hand on shoulder from behind.

I look behind me to see Daddy looking down to me slightly out of breath and cover with some blood on his face. Tears build in my eyes as I hug him tightly really scared of what just happened. He hugs me back tightly as well.  
April 4, 1994

"Afternoon Professor Hagrid," I greeted my professor with a smile. "How are things with Buckbeak?"

He's wearing a gigantic, hairy brown suit with a yellow and orange tie while standing knee deep in the shallows of the Black Lake. Skimming rocks as big as flagstones across the water's shiny gloss. Hagrid turns to me when he hears my voice. I notice his eyes are red with tears and then looks away.

"Buckbeak liked London," he answers softly.

"Well, that's good," I assured him, joining him in the water. "I was going for a swim with the merpeople, but you seem to need some company."

"I like your swimwear," he smiles softly, looking at my attire.

My swimwear is a modest dress in swimming material with the skirt down to my knees and sleeves into three quarters. Black and blue are the main colors.

"Thank you Professor," I smiled to him, skimming a couple of stones.  
"You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same?"

"Yes I know Professor," then I widen my eyes, a little shaken up by his tone of voice.

"Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to…." then his voice trails off.

"And…?" I asked, looking up with worry eyes.  
He didn't say another word just sling another rock into the water.

I sigh, lowering myself down to the water sitting on my knees. "Buckbeak means a lot to me with him as one of my magical creatures," I speak, moving my hands around in the water. "And yet Draco means the world to me."  
"Buckbeak's not going back to the Forest."

The response made me close my eyes tight in anger. My hands turn into wrists as I forcefully slam them at the surface of the water. Making a splash.

"Where is he going?" I asked softly, not really wanting to know.  
"He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death."

That hit it to the core. Tears run down my face and I sob, completely heartbroken. An innocent magical creature being put to death? Hagrid joins me on the ground to pull me into a hug.  
Unknown to us, there was a certain young Malfoy watches us from afar with sadness in his eyes. "I need to do something about this," he says to himself. "Sorry Father, Princess Abigail's happiness means more to me than your traditions." And that's the moment that he knows what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

April 8, 1994

I need answers and I need it now. When everyone is peacefully sleeping, my nightwear switch into my black pants, long sleeved shirt, lucky hat, and also flats. I leave my hair down because I am going to do it real quick, hopefully.

The Marauder's Map lays in my hands as my feet takes me out of the Unknown House and onto the main grounds of Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, the invisible cloak drapes over me. My vision grows sharper to see all of the crooked corridors and serpentine passageways of the castle on the parchment. "Peter Pettigrew" catches my eye. Daddy needs me to get him, well I need answers to my questions.

I use my wand to lite a small light, enough for me to see through the darkness. Soft footsteps gently glides through the hallways. Suddenly they grew dead. "Princess Abigail McGonagall" and "Peter Pettigrew" are drawing closer to each other. Heart races. I quickly move towards the end of the corridor. On the map shows Pettigrew moves rather quickly down to the adjoining corridor. Soon we are merely seconds away. My wand and map clutched in my pumping chest. Glass covered eyes look to see where should have been Peter Pettigrew, but I see….myself?  
Myself reflected in a mirror. I am startled of just happened and quickly look down to the map to see Mr. Pettigrew moved past me. Light from my wand shows me where I am going next with being on his trail. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me! The map shows me that it's Severus Snape!  
Quickly, the light turns off as I turn to be face to face with my Potions Professor. His dark eyes study where I am for a few moments before he roughly removes the cloak off of me.

"Princess Abigail," he speaks in his usual cold tone. "What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

I didn't speak. A blush warms my face as my head bows in embarrassment.

"How extraordinarily like your uncle you are, your highness." That caught my attention. "He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle-"  
"Please professor that is enough of my uncle."  
He simply stares at me with the usual coldness, but with a hint of love or happiness. "What's in your arms?" he asked, eying the map.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, placing it behind me.  
"What. Is. In. Your. Arms?" Professor Snape firmly asked again, almost staring me down with those amazing dark eyes.

I find myself getting lost in his eyes before showing him the map.  
Once upon seeing it, he has bit of glitter in his eyes. "And this. What might it be?"

"Spare bit of parchment professor."  
"Really….read it!" he commanded me, showing me the map.  
Startled, I read it out loud, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…."  
"Go on."

"...and the rest is a blur to me professor."

"Professor? Princess Abigail?"  
We both turn to see Professor Lupin standing within the shadows.

"Well, well, Lupin," Professor Snape speaks. "Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Your highness," Professor Lupin says to me softly, appearing before me. "You all right?"

"That remains to be seen," Professor Snape answers for me. "I've just now confiscated a rather curious artifact from the young princess. Take a look Lupin," he gives him the map. "This is supposed to be your area of expertise."

My werewolf citizen takes the parchment.  
"Clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

"I seriously doubt that, Severus," Professor Lupin disapproves. "It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come with me Princess Abigail."  
I look back to Snape for a few moments before leaving with Lupin. He's fuming about what just happened.

"I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Princess Abigail, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in," he speaks to me. "Did you ever stop to think that this - in the hands of Sirius Black - is a map to you?"

No words appear out of my mouth.

"Your uncle didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your aunt did give their lives to save your cousin's. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them. I won't cover up for you again your highness. Even though I want to."

Lupin enters his office, tossing the map on his desk and begin to go through some papers. I stood at the doorway shocked, taking everything to heart. Why was he telling me stuff about my cousin and nothing about me? I need to tell Cousin Harry.

"Professor," I speak, with my back facing him. "Whether the map works or not, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I need to find."

"And who was that, your highness?" he asked.

"Peter Pettigrew."

He hesitated a little before speaking, "very well. I'd like you to return to the Unknown House now. Oh and Princess Abigail? Don't take any detours."  
I look back to see him tap the map.

"If you do, I'll know."

April 13, 1994

Divination class has crystal balls in front of us. Possibly each one is filled with murky smoke  
"Relax….Let your mind….go…" Professor Trelawney lectures.  
I stare into mine to see my reflection within the mist.

"Crystal gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you...See. Oh my, what do we have here….?"  
Professor Trelawney looks over to my cousin's crystal with curiosity.

Hermione's eyes rolled. "Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim."  
Then the professor narrows her eyes to one of my Gryffindor friends. "My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."  
Hermione's lack of a response made me chuckle under my breath with a wicked smirk tugging on my lips. She simply rising gracelessly to exit. Her crystal ball is knocked off to the floor. Cousin Harry and I watch curiously as the ball rolls slowly out the doorway.

"'In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever!'" Lavender Brown exclaims. "You knew, Professor! You saw."  
"On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown."  
When class ends for the day, my mind couldn't help but wonder on my Gryffindor friend Hermione.

"She's gone mental, Hermione has," I overhear Ron talking to Neville. "I mean, not that she wasn't always mental, but it's out in the open for everyone to see…"

He then stops, glancing over to me and Cousin Harry before leaving us. I walk over to my cousin which we share a glance over to Hermione's crystal ball still laying on the landing.  
I set her crystal back back its stand when smoke darkens within. We watch the shape that appeared. Sirius Black. Daddy. Just then, a shadow covers the glossy surface of the crystal and a pair of hands drape themselves on our shoulders.  
"Professor Trelawney-"

"He will return tonight…." we stiften at the tone of her voice. It's eerily hollow.  
"S-Sorry?" Cousin Harry asked for us.

"Tonight, when the clock strikes twelve, the servant shall break free. He and his Master shall be reunited. It cannot be prevented." Her smile becomes savagely. Then her head falls forward and rises with a blink. I recognized this as she was under a spell or some sorts. Her eyes look at her hands on us. "So sorry dear children. Did you say something?" Professor Trelawney's voice appear back to more once more.  
"No," I shook my head. "It was nothing Professor."  
Cousin Harry and I head out, but I turn back to the crystal ball to see the mysterious shadow figure from that night….  
April 23, 1994  
The day of Buckbeak's death is growing near. My sadness keep on returning in big amounts. Maybe it is best for it to happen after all he did attack Draco.

My weekly swimming with the merpeople did help calm me down a lot, but I know I shouldn't be happy.  
At one point, I reveal myself up on the surface and place on my glasses to see. Whenever I am in mermaid form, underwater I can see perfectly without them, but once I touch the air, my glasses are needed. A large rock near the pumpkin patch became my resting spot. A black swimwear tank top covers my upper body as my legs form into my mermaid tail. Black tail with soft green fins at my waist and the end. I have my long dark hair into waves of the Black Lake.

Suddenly a pair of eyes are watching me. My head turns startled to see my Slytherin friends with….binoculars? Goyle and Crabbe has their attention towards the pumpkin patch while Draco is watching me. As soon as our eyes meet through the glass, he lowers his binoculars startled and blushing.

Then I see my friend from Gryffindor heading towards the pumpkin patch. I quickly dive into the waters. Soon I reemerged with my normal clothing of a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and the sandals that Lady Luna gave me. My hair is pulled up into it's usual braided bun under my lucky hat.  
"Ah, come to see the show?" Draco smirked down to Hermione.

"You...foul...loathsome...evil...little cockroach," she mumbles under her breath and her glare pushes Draco into a tree.

He watches in fear when the tip of her wand gets jabs under his nose.

"Hemme, enough!" I called out, grabbing her wand away from him, completely dry from my swim. They all turn to me surprised. "You must control your anger or you will do something stupid."

She takes a deep breath to calm her anger and nod her head. Then suddenly she throws a punch towards Draco's jaw putting him flat on his back! I run towards him for his aid with Goyle and Crabbe helping out as well.

"That felt good," she says, feeling so proud of herself.

Later that afternoon, Buckbeak wants to be with me in the Forest. A small meal is prepared for us. He's happily enjoying his ferret meal while I enjoy a simple sandwich with dragon's milk.  
I smile to the beautiful creature as I lean against him.

"Princess Abigail?" Draco's voice speaks as I see him walking towards us.

"Sir Knight Draco?" I asked confused of his presence. "Is something wrong?"

"May I join with you and...Buckbeak please?" he asked, sounding he has something to say to me.

"Yes you may," I give him permission while looking down.

He sits next to me with our hips touching. I offer him some of my sandwich since I didn't want him be left out of the meal. Draco accepts it with a smile and eats it.

An awkward silence came upon us. Being this close to him like this is strange for us. Sure we have our moments of being best friends, but at the same time, I am not sure what I think about our relationship status.

"I think it is best," I speak softly, petting Buckbeak's head a little.

"What?"

"Buckbeak's sentenced to death. Afterall he did attack you-"

"But I didn't give him respect!" the young Malfoy's response startles me. He stood up to kneel down before me. "Princess Abigail McGonagall of Magical Creatures, this is all my fault! I want to show you how much I truly care for you and it just came out of anger for your cousin!" Tears begin to fall down from his icy eyes as he cries in my lap. "Please forgive me my princess!"

My heart swells up with emotion of the words that appear out of his mouth. Draco's history of trying to impress his father always failing took action into this situation. Now that his father got into this it has backfired on my best friend. His true emotion of all of this that he has failed me. Now he's begging for forgiveness.

"Draco," I speak softly with a smile, running my fingers in his blond locks, "would you like to join with me in a ride on Buckbeak please?"

His head shoot up in surprised with teary eyes. "Yes," he says surprised.

I giggled at him being surprised almost starstrucked.

Buckbeak was a little hesitant because of the young Malfoy, but he soon got over it and let's us ride him into the afternoon sky. First Draco places his hands on my hips to lift me up on the beautiful creature first before joining me behind me. He wanted to make sure that I have my legs on one side as if I was wearing a skirt.

The Hippogriff flies up into the air with Draco's arm wrap tightly around my waist. His body is shaking out of fear which makes me chuckles. I place a hand over his hands on my side, rubbing my thumb against his pale flesh to calm him down. It helped. The young Malfoy relaxes at the flight going higher and higher, knowing that I am here. The dusk sky greets us when we break through the top of the barrier.

Everything that I love on the grounds came to our view. The castle, the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake, everything. Now that I have Draco Malfoy, my best friend and the one I possibly love, it feels like that everything that confused me before made sense.

My eyes look up to his icy gray eyes. He smiles genuinely down to me as a warmth bursts in my heart. Nothing matters now. Just us, flying on Buckbeak within the dusk hours. Slowly he leans in to my blushing/possibly in love face. Our eyes slowly begin to close just letting our bodies take control.

Suddenly, a fluttering sound of crows startles Buckbeak. It pulled us out of the state of an almost kiss in a fright. Looking down below, there's the Executioner with an axe at his side! My eyes widen and command the Hippogriff to fly us down to the grounds so we can get Draco back to Slytherin House quickly.

The way towards the Slytherin House, Hagrid's Hut appeared.

"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark," Hagrid calls out from inside of his Hut. "Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry!"

"Buckbeak," I speak to him, "take Draco to the Slytherin House and return to the Forbidden Forest," I ordered him, jumping off of the flying Hippogriff.

"Princess Abigail!" Draco's scared of what's happening.

"I'll find you!" I called back to him before turning around to the Hut.

I quickly got inside to join with Professor Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Cousin Harry and lock the door. Cousin Harry wraps his arms around me for protection and comfort.

"C'mon," he speaks softly to us.


	15. Chapter 15

_Some time later_  
As we exit through the back door, Fudge, Dumbledore, and the Executioner enter through the front door. That was so close! One more second than we are goners!

The crows flutter onto the roof and more drop into the patch to begin to circle Buckbeak, who was flying back from returning Draco. Cousin Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I hide behind the pumpkins to watch Hagrid greet the others. Me and my cousin are holding to each other tightly almost not even breathing. Fudge appears at the window to pick his nose when a Shhh! is heard behind us. I can see Hermione turn to that direction and the branches of the trees behind her are dancing rather oddly.

"Something wrong Hemme?" I asked her.  
"Nothing," she replies. "I just thought I saw...nevermind."

When we thought was the coast is clear, we slip into the trees, completely hiding away. Hagrid's hut glimmers in the dying sun. The clock tower's bell begins to roll into DING! DING! DING!

The four of us stop. Fighting against our tears. Shadows files away from the Hut. Dumbledore raises his hand and points to a direction. We look over to see that he is pointing at Buckbeak! He speaks briefly and then the crows went CAW! CAW! They shriek excitedly and the Executioner separates from the others, disappearing behind a low stand of trees.

DING! Everything went very still. DING! Sunlight kicks off the axe and it rises over the trees. DING! The ax hangs seemingly forever, etched against the sky. Then drops from sight. That's the moment where I hurried over out of fear and anger towards the attacker.

 _Harry's writing_  
Cousin Abby runs out of grip towards the Executioner when he was about to strike. She completely disappear in sight. Suddenly a sickening chop was heard. Ron and I watch towards the trees in disbelief while Hermione faces away trembling. DING!  
The sun finally sets for the night. She turns and see the crows stain the bloody sky with their primal shrieking rising like a curse. Slowly Hermione's hand falls down onto Ron's shoulder and I notice something on his arm. Blood drops from his finger. DING! Ron noticed my glance and looks at his hand.

"He bit me.." his eyes look to see his pet rat Scabbers running away.

"Ron! No!" Hermione calls out for the running Weasley.

We chase after him. Ron heads towards the summit and disappeared over the top. Hermione and I reach to the top of the ridge and stop to see Ron with Scabbers in his bloody hand.

"Harry, you do realize what tree this is…" she says, referring to the Whomping Willow tree.

"Now behave yourself," Ron says to his pet, kneeling under the tree.  
"That's not good," I mumbled before yelling out to him, "Ron! Run!"

The Weasley spins and look towards me. "Harry! Run!"

I look over and see an enormous, jet black dog with pale eyes. I shielded myself when the dog leaps over me!  
Ron let's out a scream when the creature with his teeth flashing and snap close to his foot. It drags him towards trunk. Instantly, my feet dashes me towards him and grab his hands. We keep on scudding along the ground.  
"I've got you -" Hermione grabs my feet making all three of us along the grounds.

"Harry!" Ron screams.

My chin raises to see the dog vanishes into the gap at the base of the tree. Pulling Ron through...  
"Hold on, Ron!" I assured him. 'Cousin Abby!' I screamed in my head, but I can feel the connection wasn't connected. The dog is too powerful, more powerful than us put together. My eyes look around and then look to Ron's eyes. They widen when I knew what he is thinking. "No, Ron…" He releases his fingers from my forearm. Sacrificing himself for us. "Noooo!" I screamed to him.

He simply closes his eyes, releasing his hands fully and disappears. His voice echoes deep into the grounds.

Hermione and I rise up to look into the hole and suddenly the tree grabs her first. Then me into the air and drops us on our backsides. After calming down from the impact, we run back towards the gap in the tree where a branch moves down. She ducks down and I didn't. I was flung one way and my glasses to the other. She hops over another on and looks pleased with herself for a second until to find herself being swept up high in the air by another.

I am on the ground looking for my glasses when I hear her call out, "HAAAAAAARRRR!"

A pile diving fist of branch screaming went straight down to my head. I quickly roll away just as the branch pulverizes the ground. Hermione is still clinging for dear life when I rise up to my feet, but only get hit again down to the ground. Soon my glasses return to my face and then see Hermione flying madly toward me! She screams and I scream.

She reaches out to grab my shirt and causing us to ride on the branch in tandem. We were flown back towards the trunk of the tree through the gap and into the darkness.  
"Thanks," she thanked me when she falls on top of me.  
"Don't mention it," I said, rise up to cast a spell. "Lumos."

The tip of my wand glows, revealing that we are in a long, snaking tunnel.  
"Where do you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked me about the tunnel.

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong."  
We make our way through the passageway, ducking the roots that dangle above us. Then rather quickly the tunnel ends. This leaves us confused until a small opening appears. I hoisted myself through it.  
I help Hermione up and look around. Paper are peeling from the walls. Stains similar to dried up blood are on the floorboards. Old, shattered furniture lies strewn everywhere.  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked which I didn't have an answer for.

Dog prints in the dust on the floor catches my attention as the ceiling creaks. We dash to the stairs. She and I look everywhere to a wide, shiny stripe that is cutting through the dust laden floor at the end of the hallway.  
"Nox," I cast a spell to die down the light from my wand. She nods her head when we exchange a look. Wands ready. I kick the door aside.

"Cousin Abby?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Back to Abigail's writing_

"Cousin Abby?" Cousin Harry startles me from aiding Ron, who is sitting upon a sagging bed and clutching his bloody foot.  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaims. "You're okay-"

"The dog, where's the-"

"He's the dog Cousin Harry," I interrupted him, looking over to one location. "It's a trap. He's an Animagus like me now."  
I see his eyes look down tot the paw prints on the floor to the filthy human feet. Slowly his glass covered eyes meets the man in the shadows. Sirius Black. Daddy. Filthy, matted hair hanging to his shoulders. His skin similar to a corpse.  
Daddy studies Cousin Harry's face and then my cousin draws his wand.  
"If you want to kill Harry and Gail, you'll-you'll...have to kill us, too!" Hermione stands by Cousin Harry.  
"No. Only one will die tonight," he says, referring to the man that he has been wanting to find.

"Then it'll be you!" Cousin Harry is ready to strike.  
"Cousin Harry! Don't!" I yelled, stopping him.  
Footsteps appear. Daddy look towards the door edgy. My cousin just eyes Daddy with his wand hand shaking violently. As Daddy turns back, he stops.  
"Going to kill me, Harry?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." He raises his hand, shaking me off of him, when the door crashes open.  
It's my lieutenant Professor Lupin.

"Professor Lupin!" my Gryffindor friends and I exclaimed.

He ignores us still eying Daddy intensely. "Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."  
"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" my daddy eyes him intensely.  
Between them grew tension. Lupin steps forward and embraces Daddy like a brother. They look at me with smiles, offering me to join in. I smiled big and running into their embrace. Lupin may be my lieutenant, he's also my uncle figure as well.  
"No!" Hermione was fuming. "I trusted you!" she screamed at Daddy. "I covered you for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" She then points to Lupin. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes! And you!" Hermione points to Daddy. "You're Harry's and Gail's godfather who she's," points to me, "been helping to hide you! The one who she calls her daddy!"  
Cousin Harry and Ron stare at Lupin dumbfounded. Daddy howls, bitterly amused. My eyes widen in pure shock.  
"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape set the essay and since I started watching the magical creatures princess from afar."  
"You're the second brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione," Lupin says.  
"Yes, you glow like the sun," Daddy adds in to Lupin. "And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me Remus, I'll do it alone."  
"Wait, Sirius-"  
"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"  
Professor Lupin simply looks at Daddy and nods his head. "All right then. As you wish…"  
"No!" Cousin Harry screams, raising his wand when Lupin turns and with a flick of his own wand, disarms my cousin. Furiously he looks at Daddy with the look of murder spread on his face. "You betrayed my parents!" he screams at him. "You sold them to Voldemort!" I told him everything about Uncle James and Aunt Lily and everything before.

"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!" Daddy tells him the truth.  
"Harry!" Lupin steps in. "You've got to listen-"  
"Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!"  
"Cousin Harry!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face from all of the screaming. "Daddy wasn't even there!"

"And I'll regret it the rest of my life!" Daddy adds in.

Cousin Harry's eyes are filled with pain just like mine.  
"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry," Lupin speaks. "Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."

"Due to my lack of search of him," I sighed sadly.  
"He's as good as dead," Daddy says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What're you talking about?" Cousin Harry was confused like me. "There's nobody here."  
"Oh yes there is…." Daddy then turns to Ron and croons a song. " _Come out, come out Peter. Come out, come out and play_."  
"You're mad," Ron says to him.

Cousin Harry's and mine's eyes move from Ron's face to his hands. Scabbers twists violently. I raise an eyebrow at this and realizing it. Daddy, Lupin, and I raise our wands when we hear, "Expelliarmus!"  
Our wands then flew out of our hands. Everyone turns to the doorway to see Professor Snape with a smugly smile. "Ah, vengeance is sweet," he speaks to Daddy. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus-" Lupin tries to reason with him.  
"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof."  
"Brilliant!" Daddy's annoyed. "And - as usual - dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I, along with my precious daughter, have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."  
Daddy approaches to him. Snape puts his wand to Daddy's neck! "Give me a reason. I beg you."  
"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin tries to reason with him.  
"He can't help it," Daddy says, calmly. "It's habit by now."  
"Quiet, Sirius!"  
Snape clicks his tongue. "Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal. Definitely something that I see Princess Abigail and I together as."  
"Piss off," Daddy glares at him.  
"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" My eyes widen. "Do I detect a flicker of fear? One only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best.  
His dark eyes harden as he gestures to the door. "After you."  
I glance at the table where my wand is when everyone begins to leave. So this is what is going to be like if I choose Professor Snape? Not one bit that I liked it. "Expelliarmus!" I cast a spell to him.

He went flying into the air and hitting the wall with a thud. Making him slide down where my cousin and Gryffindor friends stare in shock.  
"You attacked a teacher, Gail," Hermione tells me. "You told me to control your anger or you will do something stupid."  
"Tell us about Peter Pettigrew please," I said to Professor Lupin.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend."  
"Pettigrew's dead," Cousin Harry responses. "He killed him," he points to Daddy.

Daddy simply laughs mirthlessly.  
"I thought so, too. Until her highness mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map."  
"But I couldn't see him," I tell them.

"The Map never lies," Daddy explains. "Pettigrew's alive. And he's right here." Then he points towards my Weasley friend which he goes white in fear.  
"M-Me? It's lunatic…."

"Not you," I speak up. "Your pet rat."  
"Scabbers?" he asked confused. "Scabbers has been in my family for-"  
"Twelve years," Daddy says bitterly. "A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" He unfolds a dog eared clipping from the Daily Prophet. It's Ron in Egypt with his family and Scabbers on his shoulder.  
"So what?" he wasn't paying all of this.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," I explained, stepping forward, letting the foreign words appear out of my mouth. "He cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat."  
All that Cousin Harry could was stare at me, wanting to believe what I am saying. Then to his best friend. Scabbers squirms violently as if he's trying to escape.  
"Show me," Cousin Harry finally speaks.

Lupin and Daddy turn to Ron where he holds Scabbers protectively. "What are you going to do to him?" he asked. Daddy and Lupin look at each other before looking down to me.  
"Together."

My werewolf lieutenant pulls out his wand and as one, he, Daddy, and I cast a stream of blue white light. Scabbers twist madly in midair and, within a flash, he transforms into his true form. A very short man with hair thinning and hands grubby.  
"S-Sirius...R-Remus. My old friends," Peter Pettigrew tries to act like the events didn't happened. No one speaks. His small, watery eyes looks towards the windows and door to make a break for it but Daddy shoves him back. Pettigrew's nose twitches, taking his glance towards Cousin Harry and I. His hands nervously shake, showing the lack of a finger. "Harry! Abigail! Look at you both! Y-You look just like the Potter Twins. Like James and Jessica. We were the best of friends, they and I-"  
"Shut up!" Daddy screams at him.  
"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"

"Died! Died rather than betray my friends!" he answers his question. "And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"  
"We would," Lupin finishes it.  
"No….please...you can't…" his eyes look all around the room trying to find excuses to make. "Ron!" they land on him. "Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…." his voice trails when Ron just looks at him in disgust. Then he turns to Hermione. "Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…"  
At this point, I am silently fuming that this crowd decides to use my dear friends as excuse to live. Lupin and Daddy raise their wands, pointing directly into his face. Pettigrew shrinks back trembling and closing his eyes in fear when….. "No," Cousin Harry speaks up.  
The four of us turn to him a little taken back of his response.

"Harry, this man-"

"I know what he is," he interrupts our professor. "But we'll take him to the castle."  
"Bless you, boy! Bless you -" he's so excited that he's hugging my cousin!

"Get off!" he exclaims, pushing him off. "I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."


	17. Chapter 17

_Some time later_

As Pettigrew emerges from the gap, he prattles desperately, "Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A flobberworm!" he was simply does not want to be with the Dementors. "Anything but the dementors…" then he sees Ron. "Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…"

Ron continues to look at him with disgust. A sleepwalking Snape bumps his head against a low limb when I turn to my confusing cousin. "He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged," I groaned in annoyance.  
He nods his head when Pettigrew turn to Hermione, "sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't-" he tries to insurrences her while tugging onto her robes.

She pulls her robes away from his sweaty grasp.

Cousin Harry and I turn to see Daddy staring at the castle in wonder. Shining under the bright of the night sky.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked us with a smile. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely." Then he turns to us. "That was a noble thing you did back Harry. He doesn't deserve it."  
"I don't reckon Uncle James would want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew," I speak for Cousin Harry, knowing what he is thinking. "Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him," Cousin Harry adds in. "Alive….you're free."  
Daddy watches us, moved by this. "As you both know, when you were both born, James and Lily made me your guardian."  
"We know."

"Jessica and Professor Wilson were strictly against it with my guardianship over you daughter. I'll understand if you Harry choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but so you know, you could -"

"When! Come live with you?" Harry asked really edgard.  
"Share custody with Mommy?" I asked really edgard as well.

"Soon as my name's cleared," he smiles big to us.

Cousin Harry and I grin wide towards each other which Daddy simply smiles to us.

"Harry! Gail!" Hermione calls out when she sees the full moon.

We turn to see Lupin's transformation into his werewolf side!"Remus, old friend…" Daddy says softly to him, slowly approaching him, "did you take your potion tonight?"  
My werewolf lieutenant is twitching when he shakes his head for a no. Pettigrew's eyes darted at the situation then slowly shifted when he sees the wand trembling in Lupin's lengthening fist.

"Run," Daddy orders us. "All of you, expect for daughter. Now."

None of us moved. Shocked of the transformation of the bristles poking through Lupin's flesh. Daddy steps forward to him and wraps his arms around his dear friend. "You know the man you truly are Remus," he whispers in his ear. "This is only flesh." He pounds his chest. "This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"  
Pettigrew begins to leap when Lupin's wand drops. "No!" Cousin Harry and I screamed, casting a spell together. "Expelliarmus!"  
Lupin's wand then flies from Pettigrew's grip causing him to freeze, but then he turns slowly. His face went blank with his eyes closed. He grins hideously and transformation into a rat. Where we watch stunned he run into the night.

A howl calls into the air. Lupin tosses Daddy into the air before revealing to us that he's now a full werewolf. Cousin Harry and Hermione begin to step back.  
"Professor….?" she asked unsurely.

"Run," I speak firmly.

They turn to me that I have transform into my own werewolf form. They nod their heads and flee, but end up running into Professor Snape. Everyone fall into a pile where the professor reveals his eyes….the spell was broken.

I pay no attention to him as my attention focuses on the male werewolf. Our eyes look deep within each other. My talking to reason with him is through my eyes at this point. But I can tell that it's not working. Our werewolf instincts are kicking in to attack each other. We howl into the air and sprint forward.

Suddenly Daddy joins in the attack in his giant dog form. He and I are trying to keep Lupin at bay. We hit to the ground in a fierce attack with flashing teeth. Again and again, trying to pin him down.  
"Sirius! Cousin Abby!" Cousin Harry calls out, but it was barely noticeable to my hearing.

Lupin's werewolf strength is much stronger for Daddy as my fatherly figure roars in pain.

I am being thrown to one side.

"Harry!" Hermione calls when Cousin Harry ran over to my aid.

Through the pain and blurry vision, the werewolf sharp claws pierces through daddy's dog neck.  
"No!" my cousin calls out as I try to get back up on all fours.

 _Harry's Writing_  
I pluck a thick branch from the ground and hurl it with all of my might and strength. The male werewolf freezes in his place. He turn and begin to move towards me. My wand is terrifying ready for a strike.  
"Please, Professor," I try to reason with him. "Stop….It's me."  
A howl pierces through the night. He cocks his head toward the forest. I waited, scared. Werewolf Lupin's eyes shift back to me. He's ready to kill me. My arm covers my face, waiting for the impact.  
It didn't happen, instead another howl echoes from the forest. I look to see him bounds towards the forest, vanishing from my sight. A wounded dog Sirius lurches through the tall grass, being followed by the female werewolf. He keeps on falling, rising, and falling again. Each time he's turning back to normal. Soon they disappear over the ridge. I head toward them.  
 _Back to Abigail's writing_

I transformed back to human form so I can get Daddy back to the Black Lake to heal him. My eyes are filled with worry and concern, also scared, for him.

"Sirius!" Cousin Harry calls out to him. He sees his glassy eyes. "Sirius!"  
He helps me with healing our fatherly figure. Then fragile mists appear out of Cousin Harry's and mine's mouths. Wind dances with our hair, making chill bumps on our flesh. Ice appears appear on the surface. They have arrived. Dementors peering through the smoke from the trees on the side of the lake.  
"No...No!" Cousin Harry yells as I screamed.

"Expecto….Patronum!" I cast a spell.

My patronus is an Augurey. He appears with his beautiful greenish black feathers taking flight towards the Dementors. The Dementor attacks him with a single attack and the Augurey disappears.

"Expecto….Patronum!" my cousin casts the spell. A thin silvery like wisp makes its presence through his wand. The Dementors continues on approaching us. I'm frozen in shock and scared to death when he tries it again with his hand on Daddy's heaving heart. "Expecto….Patronum…" It did work, but only briefly and it dies.

We have our arms around each other still scared to death and with Daddy under us. Our souls begin to reveal themselves out of our mouths.

Then a light appear from the trees. My body feels numb, but my blurry vision barely make out that someone is helping us with the Dementors. I think it's Professor Snape. Then I black out in my cousin's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

April 24, 1994

A cough attack awakens me from unconsciousness. "Easy now, it's okay my princess," I hear the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy from my side.

"Draco?" I asked, still unsure.

"It's alright Princess Abigail," he says softly, petting my head gently. "You're in the hospital wing.  
"What happened?" I whispered, looking up to him.

"A Dementor's Kiss almost killed you," he explains softly. "Listen, before what happened with your fatherly figure, do you remember what happened?"

"A little, can you tell me what happened please?" I asked, feeling a little weak.

"Cornelius Fudge arrived to Hagrid's Hut…."

 _Flashback_  
"'It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed this at sundown,'" he reads on a piece of parchment paper.  
Draco didn't want to get to the Slytherin House. He made sure that Buckbeak has him return to the Hut in the shadows before having the magical creature back to the Forest.

"'The Committee's appointed executioner shall dispatch the condemned by means of beheading…'" The young Malfoy silently and unnoticed enters into the Hut waiting for the perfect moment. "'As witnessed below.' You sign here Hagrid. Very well, gentlemen. Let's step outside, shall we…"

The Hogwarts Clock Tower strikes.

"Excuse me, Minister," Dumbledore speaks up. "I believe I must sign as well."  
DING! The sound of cawing crows scatter outside. DING! Draco's heart is racing. He needs to this for the love of his life.

Dumbledore raises his hand and directs the attention of the others away from Buckbeak. "Professor Dippet had those blackberries planted when he was Headmaster…"  
"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Fudge speaks, continuing on with the mission.  
The Executioner approaches the pumpkin patch with Draco still following them behind within the shadows. Then the Executioner stops when he doesn't see the magical creature.

"But….where is it?" Fudge asked. "I just saw the beast not moments ago….Hagrid?"

"Beaky.."

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore says with a hint of amusement.  
"Come now, Dumbledore," Fudge argues with him. "Someone's obviously released him."  
"Professor, I swear! I didn't!" Hagrid defends himself.

"Princess Abigail released him," Draco speaks up, getting everyone's attention.

They turn to see the young Malfoy revealing himself from the shadows.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore says to him surprised. "What are you doing here late at night?"

"I am here to reassigned the orders of Buckbeak's death," he responded firmly, glaring, showing how serious I am.

Suddenly the Executioner lifts his blade up to him out of frustration and anger. Princess Abigail reveals herself running towards the Executioner with her hands raised up in defence. She turns back and was surprised to see her best friend there instead of Buckbeak.

"Anyways," he speaks again. "What I was saying, is that I am here reassigned the orders of Buckbeak's death," he repeats his words, shocking the young princess more. "He was innocent throughout this incident. He doesn't deserve such a sentence. It was an accident, nothing more and nothing less."

The more that he looks at his princess, the more he realize that a new emotion is filling up her hazel green eyes. He knows what emotion it is. It's love because he recognized it by his mother looks at his father from afar.

"Well you're services are no longer needed," Dumbledore says to the Executioner with a smile.

He simply lifts his blade once more and hits it on a pumpkin out of frustration.

 _Return to reality_

"That's when Daddy came in asking me for help," I said softly, remembering now. "Did you do all of that for me?" I asked him.

"Yes I did," he smiles, leaning down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Please rest my princess. You need to get your energy back up."

"Draco….thank you…." I managed to speak before closing my eyes to fall asleep.

"You're welcome my beautiful princess," he says softly in my ear.  
 _Later that night_  
"Cousin Abby! Cousin Abby!" I am being roughly awaken by my cousin.

"What is it Cousin Harry?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Listen Hermione and I used a Time Turner," that made me fully awake, "c'mon, we would like for you to come with us."

Since my body is still a little weak, Cousin Harry picks me up bridal style and taking me out of the hospital wing.  
He places me on Buckbeak where Cousin Harry holds me from behind and Hermione is in front of me. We went soaring around the castle to outside to the grounds. The Dementors wait restlessly. Fudge and Snape enters into the Dark Tower with torches in their hands.  
"Cousin Abby," he says to me, "earlier when someone helped us with the Dementors, I thought it was my dad helped us."  
"I thought it was Professor Snape," I said to him.  
"It wasn't them. It was me...using the Time Turner."  
"Oh that makes sense."  
"We saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time, because….."  
"Because?" I asked when he trails off.  
"Because I'd already done it. Does that make sense?"  
"No," Hermione answers, then looks down in fear. "But I don't like this!"  
Buckbeak lands on the grounds of the Dark Tower. Daddy's pacing within a small cell. Then he sees us, stunned.  
"Out of the way," I said to my cousin and friend to pull out my wand. "Alohomora!" It didn't work.  
"Let me try," Hermione steps in. She makes different spells and none of them worked. "Dunamis! Liberare! Annihilare! Emancipare!"  
"You might try-"  
"Quiet!" she interrupted him. "I'm trying to think."  
Getting annoyed with this, my wand casts another one, "BOMBARDA!"  
The cell door rockets into the sky of the spell.  
"That'll do," he's pleased with my performance.  
Quickly, Buckbeak takes Cousin Harry, Hermione, Daddy, and me off the grounds and soar into the air. Just barely missed Snape and Fudge reach the top of the Dark Tower.  
Daddy laughs with his hair dancing in the wind. "You truly are your father's son, Harry!" Then he lowers down to whisper in my ear, "you have chosen the right choice of having Draco as your prince." That makes me blush when I feel him smile.

Soon we land to the ground. Hermione is off first then Cousin Harry, Daddy, and then me. My cousin helps me onto my feet and holds me in place.  
"I'll be forever grateful for this," he smiles to us. "To the three of you."  
"We want to go with you," Cousin Harry and I said to him at the same time.  
"One day perhaps. For some time...life will be to...unpredictable. Besides, you both are meant to be here." Daddy pats our shoulders and at us in the eyes. "But promise me something my children."  
"Anything."  
"Trust yourselves. No matter the challenges you two face, and I fear they will be many, you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers." Daddy takes his heart. "...here." As he climbs back on Buckbeak, a shooting star appears through the heavens. "A shooting star. Make a wish." Daddy gives the magical creature a slap and they soar into the starry sky. Cousin Harry, Hermione, and I stand here watching, when we hear DING! They turn to see the Clock Tower  
"We have to go," I said to them.  
Cousin Harry carries me back towards the castle for the hospital wing. The Clock Tower echos through as the door opens to reveal Dumbledore coming out. "By the way, when in doubt, I always find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin….Good luck." As he begins to close the door, we stumble forward quickly. Just when the door fully closes, Dumbledore stops and looks up to us. "Well?"  
"Daddy's free."  
"Sirius," Cousin Harry explains. "We….we did it."  
"Did what?" he asked with a smirk, letting us in  
Cousin Harry quickly places me back on the bed that I was on previously before returning to Ron who was confused of the sudden Time Turner.


	19. Chapter 19 finale

June 26, 1994

Classes, finals, homework, tests, training Lady Luna and Lady Ginny, taking care of Willow and Rebekah along with the magical creatures, my free time is only base on what I truly want as my prince. I know who I choice.

Today's the last day of the school year and I need to tell Draco. The memory of him stepping up for Buckbeak in front of everyone lingers within my mind. It brings a smile on my face, but there's one problem. I don't know where the young Malfoy.  
"Lieutenant Matthew!" I call for my house ghost.  
"Yes your highness?" he appears before me.  
"Please will you find Draco and tell him to meet me by the Black Lake," I give him orders. "I must speak with him before he leaves for the Summer Holidays."  
"I understand my princess," he says with a smile, disappearing.  
"Mommy?" Rebekah asked, appearing to my side. "What is happening?"  
I take a moment before kneeling down to her eye level. "Rebekah," I speak with a soft smile. "Mommy is going to have Daddy as her prince."  
"Really?" her whole face gleams up.  
"Yes and still as Sir Knight and yours and Willow's daddy."  
"Thank you so much Mommy!"  
Before I could reply back, Matthew reappears before us, "Sir Knight Draco will meet you by the tree closest to the Forest and next to the Black Lake."  
"Alright thank you Lieutenant."  
I have Rebekah and Willow under his care until I return.

Soon I have arrived to the tree and use the remaining time to think of I am going to say. Should I also tell him my true feelings? How much he means to me?  
The young Malfoy comes in running from the busy castle towards the tree. My glass covered eyes watches him fast approaching me. Also, the emotions within his icy gray eyes show his true feelings about what is happening.  
"I am truly sorry Draco," I speak softly looking up to him. "You have every right to be upset with me because of the incident with Buckbeak-"  
"I was never upset with you," he speaks, taking a step closer. "I should be the one apologizing." He gently strokes my cheek, looking deep within my eyes. Even though he did apologized before, it still kills us. "Magical creatures mean everything to you since you are their princess. Seeing you heartbroken because of my father's reactions towards Buckbeak kills me inside." Draco gently places a kiss against my forehead. "Seeing the woman I love and care about cry like that became one of my fears."  
"L-Love and care?" I asked surprised.  
"Princess Abigail," he says softly, sounding confident. "I wanted to tell you for so long and something more….something more…."  
"Malfoy standards?" I guessed.  
"Yes."  
"Draco," I smiled, placing a hand upon his cheek. "We can enter our take of a courtship."  
"A non physical relationship?"  
"Yes. We can still be affectionate towards each other with no kissing on the lips. Whenever you think it is time for Malfoy standards, we can make it official."  
"Only if you forgive me as well."  
"Of course."  
He pulls me into a comfortable hug. The warmth from his body feels so nice against mine. A smile keeps on my face, knowing I have Draco back.  
"You're the man that I love and care about as well," I whispered to him, snuggling into his chest.  
Draco run his fingers in my dark locks. "Can we keep this in secret," he asked softly. "I don't mind you writing about this."  
"I understand." I look up to see his amazing eyes with a smile. "Always and forever."  
"Two Against the World," he smiles.  
We hug each other for a good while, gently letting tears fall down on our faces. Sir Knight and Princess of Magical Creatures are finally together and this time they are never going to be separated again.

My handsome prince offers to take me back to the castle so I can say my goodbyes to everyone, also get a few moments with him. The first spot is Professor Lupin's office since I heard that he is no longer going to be my professor. Draco waits for me outside as I open the door. Professor Lupin stands over a battered suitcase, filling it with the last of his books.  
"Hello, Princess Abigail," he speaks, without turning.

"Saw me coming?" I asked with a smirk, noticing the Marauder's Map lying down on the bare desk. "You look like you have seen better days," I noted about his appearance.

"I've looked worse, believe me," he chuckles.

"I'm going to miss you…..Uncle Remus," I smiled to him.  
"Someone has let slip the nature of my condition."

"Yea I heard."  
"Whoever it was, it's bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a - someone like me - teaching their children."  
"But Uncle Remus, I wouldn't mind you teaching my magical creatures and maybe future children." This makes him smile. "Besides wouldn't Dumbledore -"

"Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well….let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons."  
"An Augurey," I smiled.

"Awe an Irish Phoenix," he smiles. "How suiting. What about your cousin?"

"His was a stag."

"Your uncle James used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became...sick. He was a great friend James." The memory of my real uncle makes him smile wanly while lifting his suitcase. Then he stops. "There are stories about him and your aunt along with your own parents, you know. Some are even true, but I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself and your cousin." Then with a wicked twinkle he raises his wand. "Mischief managed."  
The map goes black as Uncle Remus disappears.

At the Great Hall, Ron stands in a circle of excited Gryffindors. I was among them to say my goodbyes to them. "Stand back, I said!" he tells them all. "I'll take them in the Unknown House if you don't settle!"

Cousin Harry and I glaces each other before Hermione clears her throat loudly, catching everyone's attention. They all turn towards us, begin speaking all at once.

"Harry! Abby!" Neville speaks. "Wherever did you two get them!"  
"Can I have a go, Harry?" Seamus asked my cousin. "After you, of course-"

"Quiet!" the youngest male Weasley calls out, they obeyed. "Thank you. Let the man and princess through."

Confused, Cousin Harry and I step forward with the Gryffindors move away to show us the broomstick and a black box in his hands. The broomstick is labeled 'FIREBOLT' gleaming.  
The box looks like a combination of a writing quill and a very nice looking black book with silver trimmings.

"Whose are those for?" I asked him.  
Everyone laughs as he answers with a smile, "whose are those for? It's both of yours. The broom for Harry and the writing quill and book is for you Abby."

"But….how?" Cousin Harry asked for us surprised and confused.

"It's a mystery," Hermione speaks up. "Though….this fell out of the wrapping of the broom."  
We look to see her holding up a feather.

"That's a Hippogriff feather -" I speak then she raises her eyebrow.  
I smiled to the Weasley for a thank you before leaving with the box.

"What was that about?" Draco asked when I return to him.

"Cousin Harry and I have gifts from a mysterious person," I smiled, showing him my box.

His icy gray eyes grew wide. "Do you know what you have?" he asked, still staring at it gratefully.

"No what is it?" I asked, a little confused of his actions.

"It's a Thunderbird quill!" he says, staring at me still with his eyes big and wide. "They are so rare to find for a writing set and also the book is really expensive. Even my family can't get it because of a waiting list."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's beautiful design is only limited for very few people."

"Oh my gosh," I managed to speak, looking at the set in front of me.

Suddenly a huge boom is heard. The doors of the castle burst open and my cousin trailed by the others, exits with the Firebolt. While he is off flying, many join in the assembly like me, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle just curious to see what is happening.  
I giggled seeing my beloved cousin having fun with his new Firebolt broomstick. My fellow Slytherins are stunned to see him with a Firebolt.

' _Enjoy your gifts my children…._ ' I hear Daddy's voice speak to me in my head.

Cousin Harry comes in flying towards me with a huge smile on his face. An identical smile appears on my face as I let him get me on the broom. Which he did! Draco glares at my cousin again of what he did, but I'm sure he will be fine soon. We scream of joy as he jets through the skies above!


End file.
